


Slavík nezpívá

by Zirisek



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Mafia the City of Lost Heaven, Multi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirisek/pseuds/Zirisek
Summary: Když v roce 1933 skončila prohibice, ovládala sicilská mafie většinu nelegálního průmyslu na území USA. A s takovou mocí, kterou rodiny z prohibice získaly, zatoužila capa být ještě o trochu mocnějšími. A přesně toho také dosáhla Salieriho rodina v městečku Lost Heaven. Po krvavé válce gangů získala město kompletně pod svoji kontrolu a nebylo nikoho, kdo by se jim postavil, či snad proti nim spřádal nějaké plány. Ne ve městě… Tom, Sam a Paulie jsou posláni na zpočátku zdánlivě jednoduchou a úsměvnou misi. Ta ale spustí sled událostí, které mohou vyústit jen v jedno. V krveprolití, které od Morellova skonu už nikdo nechtěl znovu zažít. Thomas Angelo musí zas a znovu ukázat své kvality obávané gangstra a zabránit tak další válce, kterou by tentokrát Salieri nemusel vyhrát.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Zima 1935. Dva roky po konci prohibičního sebeklamu, který otřásl americkou politikou více, než by poctivým vůdcům států bylo milé. Dodatek 18. poslal všechny palírny a veškerý prodej a distribuci alkoholu do náruče sicilské mafie, která pod rouškou tmy v městských podsvětí pomalu rostla. Když prohibice konečně skončila, ovládaly mafiánské rodiny velkou část organizovaného zločinu na celém území USA a nikdo neměl dost síly na to, aby se takové rostoucí organizaci postavil. A kdo přece jen trochu odvahy měl, se za správnou cenu prodal.  
V Lost Heavenu se po tomto období konečně usadil jakýsi klid. Po skončení války gangů smrtí dona Morella, skončila i otevřená krveprolití a přestřelky na ulicích. Hustá atmosféra vznášející se nad městem jako těžký kouř z továren dělnické čtvrti, se konečně rozplynula a jediné, s čím se pobřežní městečko muselo do konce roku ještě potýkat byla nezvykle tuhá zima. Koncem onoho roku 1935 na americké pobřeží udeřila sněhová kalamita, která skryla Lost Heavenské ulice pod tlustou vrstvou bílého sněhu. Takovou zimu, jaká toho roku do ameriky přišla a která nasadila budovám sněhové čepičky, přikryla stromy bělavou peřinou a vystrojila po dlouhé době opět sněhobílé Vánoce, obyvatele Lost Heavenu dlouho nepamatovali.  
Hlavní strana novin, které si Tommy koupil ve stánku za rohem, hlásala o nejtužší zimě za posledních sto let. Už týden v kuse nečetl prakticky o ničem jiném. Bylo příjemné, že si novináři konečně našli jiný cíl svého zájmu, než rozmach gangů Lost Heavenského podsvětí. U titulků o “nečekané zimě v prosinci” novináři nešetřili na abstrakci. Před nedávnem v jedněch z Lost Heavenských plátků přečetl titulek, při kterém musel převrátit oči. Titulek zněl takto: “Ztracené nebe je pro jednou opět ztracené, a to pod vrstvou sněhu.” Jaký to nešťastný titulek nešťastného novináře, který nejspíš toužil stát s spisovatel lyrických děl. Tommy tehdy zadoufal, že toho nešťastného novináře s nešťastným překladem brzy vyhodí na dlažbu, při nejhorším. Přinejlepším ho nechají psát sportovní sloupky nebo horoskopy. Ze čtení ho vytrhlo zazvonění zvonečku.  
“Doprdele, to je ale zima!” Následovalo místo pozdravu. Tommy se pro sebe usmál. Odhodil noviny zpátky na bar a napil se své černé kávy. Nemusel se otáčet, Paulieho hlas by poznal na míle daleko, a když vedle něho dosedl jeho parťák zabalený do tlustě vyhlížejcího černého kabátu, s palčáky na rukou a šálou dvakrát omotanou kolem tváří, musel se zasmát.  
“Čekáš dobu ledovou?”  
“Jen se směj!” zabručel Paulie, sundávaje si z rukou tlusté rukavice. “Alespoň přestala padat ta bílá sračka. Málem jsem tam venku zmrznul!”  
“Bydlíš jen pár bloků odsud…” poznamenal Tom nenuceně.  
“I na tak krátké trase se dá zmrznout, pamatuješ loni?”  
Tom popotáhl z cigarety. “Myslíš, jak tehdá pluhy nahrnuly tu hromadu sněhu k vašim vchodovým dveřím a ty ses nemohl dostat ven z baráku? Proboha, to bylo dobrý!” zasmál se.  
“Kdyby sněhu! To roztekly svinstvo, který tam potom zamrzlo! Vždyť se ty dveře musely z toho ledu vysekat!” Převrátil oči Paulie. Obrátil se na barmana.  
“To je kamarád, co, Luigi? Místo pomoci nebo slov útěchy, se ti vysměje do ksichtu,” provrtal Toma zamračeným pohledem, potom se znovu obrátil na Luigiho, který teprvěli leštin sklenici utěrkou a čekal, co z Paulieho vypadna.  
“Luigi,” opřel se Paulie zády do opěradla barové stoličky. “Uvař mi pořádný kotel čaje!” zvolal.  
Tom po něm loupl pohledem. “Odkdy piješ čaj?”  
“A kopni do něj panáka!” dořekl Paulie a věnoval Tomovi pohled. Tom převrátil oči, svět byl v pořádku.  
Stížnosti na moc sněhu, na kluzkou námrazu nebo klesající teploty pod bod mrazu slýchával od Pauliho každý rok. Byla to skoro tradice. Jen co se na kalendáři líné dny přehoupnuly přes hranici listopadu a prosince, Paulie začal mudrovat na všechno se zimou spojené. Tom už dávno zjistil, že Paulie nemá slabost takřka pro nic, a to zahrnovalo i roční období. Neměl slabost ani pro barevné jaro, teplé léto, příjemný podzim nebo tuhou zimu. A že to, co letos potkalo americké pobřeží opravdu tuhá zima byla. Tom si nemohl vzpomenout, kdy naposledy se na ulice Lost Heavenu snesla takováto sněhová nadílka. Během jednoho týdne nepřetržitého chumelení napadlo do dvou metrů sněhu a Tom měl co dělat, aby se vůbec dostal z baráku, natož vyjet s autem na ulice Oakwoodu. A co nezapadl hustý sníh ty bylo pokryto tlustou vrstvou ledu a námrazy. Dokonce i řidič jakým byl Tommy musel jet obzvláštně opatrně, aby své auto někde nenavedl do sloupu. Na druhou stranu byl za takové Vánoce rád. Jeho holčička byla z padajícího sněhu uvytržení. Celé dny dokázala prosedět u okna a sledovat, jak námraza vykresluje na okno kouzelné obrazce a jak se různorodé vločky snášejí k zemi. Nemohl se dočkat, až ji o víkendu vezme na kopec za městem.  
Paulie vedle něho vstal a vydal se zavěsit těžký kabát na věšák. Z ramen kabátu pečlivě setřel kapesníkem, který nosil v kapse rozmočený sníh. Vlastně pro jednu věc Paulie slabost měl. Pro drahé obleky. Když Tom pobaveně sledoval, s jakou něhou a péčí se Paulie staral o svůj černý kabát, nechtěl si ani představit, kolik ho musel vlastně stát.  
“Tak tady vás máme, že jste si dali ale na čas,” ozvalo se vedle Toma. Ze salónku s kulečníkem po Tomově levici vyšel Sam. V jedné ruce dohořívající cigaretu, v druhé šálek černého čaje. Růžové tváře prozrazovaly, že Sam musel do baru přijít chvíli před Tomem, nehodlal na to ale upozorňovat a jen popotáhl z cigarety.  
“Buď rád, že jsem vůbec dorazil,” ušklíbl se Tommy. “Z podjezdu na Central Islandu jsem málem nevyjel jak mi podkluzovala kola.”  
Sam kolem něho prošel a usedl na barovou stoličku po jeho pravici, odložil hrnek, nedopalek cigarety odhodil do popelníku a vytáhl z kartonu Tomových cigaret volně pohozeného na stole další.  
Luigi mezitím postavil na bar Paulieho čaj. “To mi povídej, tady na rohu jsem to skoro nevybral,” vyhlédl z okna. “Alespoň přestalo sněžit, ráno jsem to auto málem ani nenašel.” Ušklíbl se Sam a s pohledem na Tomovi sáhl po hrnku s čajem. Obličej se mu zkřivil znechucením, když mu místo sladkého černého čaje obnažila chuťové pohárky nezaměnitelná chuť kořalky.  
“Kurva, Luigi! Co to je!” zavrčel, hledě do hrnku.  
“To je Paulieho čaj, tvůj je ten vedle,” odvětil Luigi nenuceně, koutky mu ale zacukaly.  
“Proboha, Paulie,” převrátil oči Sam. Loupl po Pauliem pohledem. “Nemůže to jednou být bez chlastu?”  
“Nech ho,” uchechtl se Tommy. “Vždyť víš, že začalo jeho období.”  
“No jo,” ušklíbl se Sam na usedajícího Paulieho. “Konečně si může lít chlast do všeho a vymlouvat se, že je to jenom na zahřátí.”  
Chlapci u baru se upřímně zasmáli. Paulie něco nesrozumitelného zabručel, vytrhl Samovi hrnek s čajem a pečlivě místo, kde se Samovy rty dotkly hrnku utřel kapesníkem a sám si dopřál doušek hořké tekutiny. Blaženě vydechl.  
Pošťuchování, kočkování, přátelské urážení, vše bylo v této trojici na denním pořádku. Zažili spolu mnohé a byli stále dost semknutí. V poslední době začali věřit, že je nic nedokáže rozdělit. A v baru už měli své místo. Jako tři nejbližší Salierimu zastávali v organizaci vysoce postavené funkce. Už žádné výběry výpalného, žádné zlodějny a pašování alkoholu. Oni byli capitani. Politici jim šli na ruku, policisté se jim vyhýbali obloukem a ostatní menší rodiny a gangy velice dobře znaly jejich tváře a neodvážily se proti nim cokoliv podniknout. A pokud se přece jen nějaký takový hlupák našel, brzy už čichal k fialkám zespodu. Byli to oni, kteří Salieriho jménem jednali. Byli to oni, kteří udržovali pořádek a křehkou rovnováhu. Byli to oni, kdo drželi Salieriho rodinu po Morellově pádu navrcholu. A rozhodně si nemohli stěžovat. Začalo jim dobré období, pomyslel si Tom a s hřejivým pocitem dobře vykonané práce usazeném na hrudi usrkl horké kávy.  
“Chce vás vidět šéf, hoši,” vykoukl ze salonku jeden z chlapů, které Tom skoro neznal. Někdo z těch nových, pomyslel si. Pohlédl na své dva společníky, kteří se do této chvíle dohadovali o účinnosti alkoholu v čaji. Oba vypadali velice zklamaně, že nemohli dovést svou debatu k vítěznému konci (kterým by bylo, jak Tommy dobře věděl, označení Sama za pokrytce a Paulieho za hlupáka). S dlouhým výdechem uhasil svou cigaretu, popadl šálek kávy a se svými dvěma přáteli za zády se vydal přes místnost s kulečníkem do kuřáckého salónku vzadu za barem.  
Capo na ně už čekal usazený v čele dřevěného stolu, před ním ležely otevřené noviny. Vzduch byl nasycený kouřem z doutníku, který Salieri zamyšleně obracel mezi prsty. Pohlédl na ně a počkal, než za sebou Sam zavře dveře. Pokynul jim, aby se usadili ke stolu.  
“Posaďte se, chlapci.”  
“Co se děje, šéfe?” ptal se hned Tommy, pokládaje kávu na dřevěnou desku stolu. Byl přímočarý, pokud to bylo možné, nerad chodil kolem horké kaše. A ze zamyšleného pohledu svého šéfa odtušil, že přesně to se Salieri chystal udělat. Tom chtěl ale mít všechny karty vyložené na stole. Salieri vyčkal, než se chlapci usadili na svá místa, posunul noviny do středu stolu. Ty samé, které Tom četl to ráno před Paulieho příchodem. Noviny nebyly jediná věc, co na stole ležela. Před sebou měli i koženou složku s podklady a rozložené různé papíry. Rozpitou láhev whiskey, skleničku, popelník, bílý hrnek od kávy, na jehož dně byl usazeným soc.  
Salieri si dlouze popotáhl z doutníku. “Jsme navrcholu,” začal. “A je třeba se na něm také udržet, chlapci,” Věnoval svým hochům pohled. “Ve městě není nikdo, kdo by se proti nám odvážil jít. Zatím,” zaťukal ukazováčkem na fotku v novinách. “Nový starosta má proti zákonům, kterými jsme se rozhodli řídit toto město jisté… výhrady.”  
“Je třeba mu je rozmluvit?” ozval se okamžitě Tom.  
“Je to senilní dědek, Tome, ten už ani nemůže vědět, co to slovo znamená,” zašklebil se Paulie, ale byl umlčen Salieriho gestem ruky.  
“Pan Rodgers je možná starý, Paulie, ale v hlavě mu to šrotuje. Je ochotný na některé ze svých výhrad zapomenout, ale za jistou cenu. O peníze Rodgersovi nejde,” předešel capo Samovu otázku. “Ten chlap ví víc, než říká a je bystřejší než vypadá,” popotáhl z doutníku, zvedl noviny a nalistoval další stránku. Hodil noviny tak, aby na ně všichni tři viděli. Fotografie zdobící stránku byla pořízena na Central Islandu u zasněženého divadla. Římsy měla budova ověnčené vánočními světýlky, stejně tak byli zdobené i dva smrčky před divadlem. Na titulku stálo, že se tuto sobotu bude v divadle konat vánoční večírek pro městskou smetánku, novináři si slibovali účast těch nejvlivnějších osob žijících v Lost Heaven a dokonce i mimo něj.  
Salieri znovu popotáhl z doutníku. “Pan Rodgers nepřijímá žádnou úplatu, protože žádná by nedosahovala ceny jeho dcery. Slečna Stefany Rogersova je velice aktivní v politice a propaguje kampaň, která by se nemusela líbit některým lidem ve městě.”  
“Takže jde o eskortu?” dotazoval se Tom, právoplatně zmatený. Salieri zakroutil hlavou.  
“Copak může slečnu na největší společenskou událost letošní zimi doprovázet pět ozbrojených mužů? Kdepak, Tome,” zabodl doutník do vzduchu, jakoby se chystal celou záležitost rozseknout. “Jeden z vás bude slečně Rogersové dělat doprovod na ples a dohlédne, aby jí nikdo nezkřivil ani vlásek.”  
Překvapené ticho trvalo o trochu déle, než Salieri očekával. “Nějaký problém?”  
“To si máme hrát na snobský doprovod?” Paulie překvapeně zamrkal.  
“Jen jeden z vás, Paulie.” opravil ho okamžitě Salieri. “Zbytek bude budovu jistit zvenku. Za ochranu své dcery nám starosta zaplatí svou loajalitou. A tím, že přivře oči a rozmluví Stefany její politickou kampaň.”  
Chlapci na sebe pohlédli. Ani jednomu se vidina snobské vánoční akce plné Lost Heavenských zbohatlíků nezamlouvala. Byla to ale práce jako každá jiná a kdo jiný ji měl vykonat, než oni tři? Nešlo o žádný druhořadý kšeft. V této zdánlivě nedůležité misi se mohl skrývat osud celé jejich organizace, a na takovou misi nemohli pustit jen tak někoho. Obzvláště ne někoho, kdo přemýšlí pérem.  
“A kdo z nás jí bude dělat doprovod?” optal se po chvíli Tommy s pohledem na fotografii slečny Rogersové na další straně novin. Dokáže žena vyčistit ulice Lost Heavnu? Hlásal titulek u její fotografie.  
“Sam. Vy dva mu budete krýt záda a zajišťovat okolí budovy. Na této misi se nesmí nic pokazit, proto vám ji zadávám s předstihem. Dobře se na ni připravte, nejlépe si i projděte okolí divadla a divadlo samotné. Pan Rodgers má dobré důvody k obavám o svou dceru a pokud ji nedovedeme ochránit, ztratíme v politice silného spojence. Capisc?”  
Všichni tři přikývli, a předtím než se zvedli od stolu, věnoval Paulie Samovi nespokojený pohled.  
“Proč zrovna ty?” vyhrkl, jakmile se za nimi zavřely dveře kuřáckého salónku.  
“Paulie, musí to být nenápadná akce a přece dá rozum, aby na ni šéf poslal někoho s vychováním,” převrátil oči Sam.  
Paulie vydechl. “Stejně dobře na tuhle misi mohl jít Tom.”  
“Tomovi by jeho vnitřní hlásek nedovolil věnovat slečně Rogersové veškerou pozornost, kterou si zaslouží,” ušklíbl se Sam a prošel mezi nimi zpátky do baru.  
“Vidíš toho bastarda?” zamručel Paulie s pohledem zabodnutým do Samových zad. “On si to snad i užívá.”  
Sam se pro sebe ušklíbl. Paulie s tím mohl nesouhlasit, mohl o tom vést spory, ale to bylo tak všechno, co zmohl. Velmi dobře věděl, proč je Paulie nakrknutý, ale nemínil se tím zatěžovat. Smířený se svou rolí doprovodu starostovy dcery se Sam uvelebil na své místo u baru. A tak se stalo, že v sobotu večer vystoupil z auta ve svém nejlepším obleku. Vlasy měl pečlivě nagelované, motýlek sladěný s oblekem, boty vyleštěné. Otevřel dveře od spolujezdce a nabídl dámě v jasně bílých šatech posetými drobnými zářivými kamínky rámě. Když vedl svou slečnu k divadlu, zavadil pohledem o dvě siluety stojící ve stínu vysokých zdí divadelní budovy. Se samolibým úsměvem na rtech a první Lost Heavenskou dámou po svém boku vkročil do vestibulu divadla, náhle obklopen novým, luxusním světem.


	2. Chapter 2

Byť byl dříve dítě, které nemělo v životě nic víc, než jeden měděný cent a děravou ponožku, ve svých 36 letech stál Sam Trapani uprostřed sálu městského divadla na jednom z nejprestižnějších večírků roku v Lost Heavenu. Stoly byly přeplněné jídlem; na velkých talířích ležely pyramidy s chlebíčky, přeslazeně působící zákusky, tácy s připravenými skleničkami šampaňského nebo hluboké skleněné mísy se sladkým punčem. Velký divadelní sál s podiem vsazeným do boční zdi, byl naleštěný a nazdobený. Závěsy na vysokých oknech byly sladěné do stříbrno zlaté, stříbrné řetězy vysely ze stropu kolem dokola. Obrovský křišťálový lustr líně osvětloval všechno to pozlátko a luxus pod sebou. Sam se v kontrastu sálu cítil malinký a nepatřičný, přesto nasadil nejlepší úsměv, který v repertoáru měl a oblečený v jednom z nejdražších krémových obleků, které se dají v Lost Heavenu sehnat, se prodíral davem nejvlivnějších lidí Lost Heaven ke stolu, kde seděl jeho doprovod. V každé ruce držel skleničku sladkého punče, který voněl a alespoň na malý okamžik přebil zápach zpocených těl, který se s postupující hodinou začínal pomalu objevovat.  
Snobská atmosféra na něj dolehla se vším luxusem a pozlátkem. Kolem něho se řešila politika, uzavíraly se důležité obchody a pakty a on se snažil držet se svojí profesionality. S falešným úsměvem se přivítal s každým, komu ho slečna Rogersová představila. Potřásl si rukou s nejedním podnikatelem a na laciné vtipy se poslušně zasmál. Měl vychování a konečně uplatnil svou dlouhé roky budovanou hrdost a mohl ji vystavit na obdiv všem těm důležitým lidem v Lost Heavenu. Nejednou k jeho uším dolehl šepot hloučku dam, které ho neskrývaně obdivovaly, které žárlily na slečnu Rogersovou. Nejednou mu bylo sděleno, jak jim to společně sluší a Slečna Rogersová se nejednou upřímně usmála. Tento způsob života se mu pomalu začínal zamlouvat, bylo to opravdu krásné ale i příliš dokonalé na to, aby to bylo skutečné. Veškeré ty představy, které v myslích všudypřítomné střední vrstvy vyvolávaly byly jen falešnou maskou.  
“Punč pro slečnu,” usmál se Sam a postavil před slečnu Rogersovou sklenici se sladkým teplým nápojem. Stefany nejdřív věnovala pohled sklenici, než se sladce obrátila ke svému doprovodu.  
“Že jste si dal ale na čas, Samueli.”  
“Nebyl jsem u toho punče sám, víte,” opřel se zády o stěnu.  
“Doufám, že jste je všechny prověřil, a že nám nehrozí žádné… nebezpečí,” podotkla a provokativně usrkla ze sklenice.  
“Vskutku, od pana McCollinse se ničeho bát nemusíte, kromě toho, že se vás pokusí unudit k smrti svojí historkou o zajíci na golfu,” dlouze vydechl, “proč sem ty brity vůbec pouští.”  
“Zvláštní,” ozvala se Stefany s pohledem upřeným do punče. “Přesně to samé jsem si říkala o italských přistěhovalcích.”  
Sam ucítil, jak mu zacukalo v koutku oka. “Pokud se nepletu italové mají velký podíl na rostoucí ekonomice,” odvětil s klidem profesionálního divadelního herce.  
“To opravdu mají, pokud platí těm správným lidem.”  
“Například exekučním úřadům a institucím, které by pro jejich ochranu nehnuly prstem?”  
“Tyto instituce jsou sofistikovaná sociální zařízení, která dělají co mohou. Je třeba si ale uvědomit, že lidé jejich pomoci nevyužívají. Měli by se tedy spíše lidé začít více spoléhat na vlastní zemi, než na pomoc z druhé ruky.”  
“Smím vám připomenout, Stefany, že se bavíme o italech, kteří opravdu vyhledali pomoc z vlastní země?”  
Slečna Rogersová semkla rty do tenké linky. Nespouštěla z něj svůj pohled, připomínala tygřici na lovu. Sam vstoupil na její teritorium, je třeba ho z něj co nejrychleji vyhnat.  
“Pokud se mi chystáte připomenout, na jakých principech fungují odbory v této svobodné zemi, jsem si těchto principů plně vědoma.”  
“V tom případě si musíte být i vědoma toho, proč tady s vámi vlastně jsem.”  
“Je to jenom obchod,” její hlas byl ledový. Jako ostrý rampouch se zabodával do Sama a snažil se prodrat skrz jeho tvrdou a pečlivě vybudovanou obranu.  
“Je to jenom obchod,” zopakoval s pohled upřeným přímo do jejích očí. Nebál se jí. Ticho mezi nimi bylo napnuté jako struna, jen prasknout a vystřelit jednomu z nich oko. Stefany odvrátila svůj pohled, vyhlédla do sálu a s letmým úsměvem na rtech upila ze svého punče.  
“Do této společnosti se nehodíte, Samueli,” dala mu najevo, že konverzace je u konce. Tuhle větu slyšel dnes večer už po sté. Dle svého skromného soudu se do této společnosti hodil více než Paulie a Tom. Teď by si to s nimi ale mile rád vyměnil.  
“Plním jen svoji práci,” odkýval rameny. Napil se punče a upřel pohled stranou na prázdný stůl, kde nějaký číšník ponechal plný tác šampaňského svému osudu.  
“Když mě omluvíte, Samueli, musím se věnovat ostatním hostům. Nemusíte se ale bát, že bych vám někam utekla, byla bych sama proti sobě,” ušklíbla se a obdařila ho sladkým úsměvem. Kamínky na jejích šatech se zatřpytily a ona vplula do davu mezi ostatní lidi jejího postavení.  
Díky času strávenému s Pauliem měl Sam za ta léta vybudovanou až svatou trpělivost. Ale i pohár té nejsvětější trpělivosti může jednou přetéct. Když slečnu Rogersovou vyzvedával před jejím domem, hned v autě mu bylo sděleno, že Stefany žádnou ochranu z jeho strany nepotřebuje. Vzápětí došlo k ustanovení obchodních podmínek. Mezi tyto podmínky patřilo například to, že se jeho ruce nebudou pohybovat jinde než kolem ramen, žádné letmé pusy, žádné polibky. Dále musel slíbit, že si po celou dobu večera nezapálí byť jen jedinou cigaretu. Slečna Rogersová nesnášela muže, kteří páchli kouřem. Ale s tím, jak se společnost slečny Stefany Rogersové v průběhu večera stávala stejně příjemnou, jako pobodání hmyzem, zatoužil po tom si zapálit a utéct ven do ledové reality.  
Sledoval ji, jak se v davu obratně orientuje. Ona ho pro zábavu nepotřebovala, vystačila si sama. Bavila se s dalšími hosty; politiky a jejich manželkami. Mluvili o charitativních akcích a o návštěvách v dětských domovech. Dokázala se zapojit do hry masek, stínů a falešných úsměvů, zatímco co dokázala být tou největší falší mezi všemi falešnými lidmi na tomto večírku. Byla dobrý hráč této hry. Ne, byla vynikající hráč a Sam musel rychle vyklidit hrací pole. Stát se jenom pěšákem, protože jako střelec nebo věž by se dlouho na černobílé šachovnici neudržel.  
Když Stefany vesele koketovala s ženou radního a Sam jenom stál na místě a odolával nutkání opít se do němoty opuštěným šampaňským, nejméně posté za tento večer si povzdychl. Zatoužil si to s kluky vyměnit. Radši bude snášet ten mráz venku, než Stefaninu povahu teritoriální tygřice. Rozhlédl se. Kousek od něho byly otevřené skleněné dveře ve vysokém okně, které vedly na kamennou terasu ven před divadlo. Využil příležitosti, omluvil se Stefany, a ujistil ji, že se za chvíli vrátí. Obdařila ho širokým úsměvem a odpovědí: “Ale jistě, drahý.” Jak rád by ji tím punčem omylem polil.  
Vyšel dveřmi na ztemnělou terasu před divadlo. Mráz ho štípal do horkých tváří. Ani si neuvědomil, jak dusno na večírku vlastně bylo; po několik dlouhých hodin se nemohl pořádně nadechnout. Mráz ho sice pálil v plicích, byl to ale ten nejosvěžující pocit ze všech. Z terasy obehnané kolem dokola masivním betonovým zábradlím sestupovaly na trávník stejně masivní betonové schody. Chodník zmizel pod vrstvou čerstvě napadaného sněhu, ze kterého sem tam vystoupil stromeček. U jednoho takového stromečku stály dvě postavy, pozorovaly ho zachumlané v těžkých kabátech.  
“Hele ho,” zamručel Paulie, když se k nim Sam vydal po kamenném chodníku. Pod vrstvou oblečení hnědovláska pomalu ani nebylo vidět.  
“Taky tě rád vidím,” ušklíbl se Sam, musel se pousmát. Vlastně ho opravdu rád viděl.  
“Tak jak to zatím jde?” zajímal se Tom s pohledem na rozzářená okna divadelního sálu.  
“Jako venčení divoké zvěře,” zašklebil se Sam a zapálil si cigaretu. “Píchá víc než nasranej dikobraz.”  
“Buď rád, že jsi alespoň v teple,” zabručel Paulie, ruce nacpané v podpaží. “Ty jsi uvnitř, a my jsme tady! A víš co je nejhorší?”  
“Zima?” zkusil svůj nejlepší typ Sam.  
“Ne! Došly mi cigarety!” Zaúpěl Paulie.  
Sam se tiše zasmál. Zakroutil hlavou a hodil Pauliemu svůj karton cigaret, které měl v kapse od obleku. Stefany mu poručila je vyhodit. On ale přece jen od Paulieho pochytil trochu té rebelské povahy a nechal si je. Paulie je jen tak, tak chytil.  
“Až se vrátíme do baru budu je chtít zpátky,” poznamenal Sam. Paulie zanadával, ale blaženě si zapálil. Krabičku pečlivě uschoval do kapsy svého kabátu.  
“Nějaké potíže?” Tom stále hleděl do oken divadla.  
“Ne, je tam celkem nuda.”  
“Takže místo jako dělané pro tebe,” rýpnul si Paulie.  
“Jen samí politici, spasitelé, akcionáři a podnikatelé, hrabiši a podvodníci,” ignoroval poznámku Sam.  
“Říkám, že zapadneš,” zasmál se Paulie.  
Sam převrátil oči. Skrz okno šlo krásně vidět na slečnu Rogersovou jak se baví v hloučku osob. Zrovna se povinně zasmála McCollinsově historce se zajícem na golfu.  
“Mám ji pořád na očích, Tome. Nic se jí nestane,” dodal Sam. Pokud jí něco neprovedu já sám, ušklíbl se pro sebe. Cítil se frustrovaně z toho, že se za ní ještě bude muset vracet. Na jednu stranu to byla opravdu roztomilá holka, která evidentně věděla, co od života chce. A to nebylo paktovat se s kriminálníkem jakým byl on. Musel zachovat tvář profesionální doprovodu. Několikrát se ale přistihl při představě, jak by se tento večer dal zakončit. Stefany ale nebyla žádná z těch lehkých dam, která za správnou cenu udělala co mu na očích viděla. V tomto případě byla cena příliš vysoká, neli astronomická, pokud vůbec existovala. Ona byla dáma z vyšších kruhů, on byl kluk z ulice.  
“Já vím,” přerušil jeho proud myšlenek Tom, “tady venku je taky klid. Jen by ses tu neměl poflakovat příliš dlouho,” loupl pohledem po Samovi, který zašlápl nedopalek cigarety.  
“Jen klid, Tome, mám to pod kontrolou. Tak se tu bavte,” mávl jim, zatímco mizel zpátky v teple divadelního sálu. Nasadil ten nejkouzelnější úsměv, jaký dokázal. Došel k hloučku štěbetujících dam a vzal slečnu Rogersovou kolem pasu. Jemně si ji k sobě stáhl se slovy: “Doufám, že se dobře bavíš, Stefany.”  
Nevěřícný pohled popravčího, který se chystal setnout Samovi hlavu za jeho drzost, když se opovážil dotknout jejího pasu a znechucení, které vyčetl z jejích očí kvůli pachu kouře, kterým stihlo jeho sako načuchnout, ani zdaleka nekorespondoval s úsměvem na její tváři.  
“Samueli! Zrovna jsem tady dámám vyprávěla…”  
Rozhovor k Tomovi s Pauliem doléhal jako nesrozumitelný šum, sem tam protkaný hlasitým smíchem, podbarvený komorní hudbou živé kapely na divadelním jevišti. Tom se opíral zády o stěnu divadla a připadalo mu, jako kdyby stěna od sebe oddělovala dva naprosto odlišné světy, mezi kterými Sam pendloval jako kyvadlo hodin. Jeden svět byl teplý, plný pozlátky, falešných úsměvů a prázdných slov, ten druhý byl studený a velice krutě upřímný.  
“Podívej se na toho bastarda, Tome,” zahučel Paulie do šáli, kterou měl omotanou kolem tváří. Byl opřený zády o stěnu vedle něho. “Kam to dotáhl. Večírek Lost Heavenské smetánky, a my? My na to čumíme přes vokno.”  
“Nech toho, Paulie. Na snobský život Sama neužiješ.”  
Paulie popotáhl, “vždyť já vím. Ale stejně. Copak ti to přijde fér? Že on si je tam uvnitř a jeho úkolem je tulit se k nějaké holce, zatímco mi mrzneme tady venku?”  
“Jestli se chceš tulit…” začal Tom a rozesmál se, když se Paulie odtrhl od zdi a odskočil co nejdál od Toma.  
“Jdi do háje, Tome!” zabručel Paulie. Zády se o budovu opřel o kus dál. Byla mu zima, měl hlad, cigarety docházely a do srdce se mu usadil pocit nepochopeného umělce.  
Tom se ještě smál, když šum z divadla prořízl nezaměnitelný zvuk výstřelů. Oba muži sebou cukli. Svorně se rozběhli ke skleněným dveřím, ale byli převálcování panikařícím davem, který se hrnul dveřmi ven, a vůbec všemi možnými únikovými cestami. Ženy pištěly, muži křičeli a Paulie s Tom se prodírali davem v protisměru dovnitř. Paulie už v rukou svíral colt 1911, ale když se konečně dostali dovnitř a stanuli ve středu vyprázdněného sálu, nedokázali určit, odkud mohly výstřely jít.  
“Do háje, Same?! Same!” křikl Tom, točil se na podpatku a rozhlížel se do všech stran.  
“Nejspíš vzal Rogersovou a zdrhnul,” poznamenal Paulie, zbraň v pohotovosti.  
Další výstřely se ozvaly hned v zápětí. Chlapci se rozběhli za zvukem neutichající střelby do chodby. Následovali slepě neviditelný cíl, dokud nestanuli ve vestibulu divadla a nedívali se do temné noci ven vchodovými dveřmi. V divadle nastalo tíživé ticho, z dálky k nim doléhal zesilující zvuk policejních majáků. Paulie popadl Tomovu paži. “Musíme vypadnout, než se objeví chlupatí… Sam není blbej, určitě už je na cestě do baru. Pojď!”  
Tom pohlédl na svého parťáka, měl z toho špatný pocit, ale věděl, že Sam by udělal přesně tohle. Postaral by se o Rogersovou a nevystavoval ji zbytečnému nebezpečí. Přikývl a svorně se rozběhli zpátky, jen aby proklouzli ven zadními dveřmi a nastoupili do auta, které tam měli přichystané.  
Hluboko v chodbách za divadelním jevištěm v malém kumbálku, krčil se Sam se slečnou Rogersovou za skříňkou na mycí prostředky. Kroky a střelba utichly a zmizely v nenávratnu, Sam si ale stále nebyl jistý, že je venku bezpečno. Stalo se to tak náhle. Tři muži v černých maskách s motivem rudého slavíka se zničehonic zjevili uprostřed sálu. Jeden vystřelil Thompsnem do vzduchu. Neváhal ani vteřinu; popadl slečnu Rogersovou za ruku a vyběhl s ní pryč ze sálu. Nemyslel si, že Stefany byla jejich cílem. Jeho úkolem ale bylo udržet ji v bezpečí, proto vyhledal nějaké dobré místo ke schování. Přes protesty starostovy dcery se mu podařilo dostat ji dovnitř, kde teď uražená, ale viditelně rozklepaná Stefany seděla na podlaze, lem bílých šatů umolousaný.  
“Tohle vyčistit mě bude stát balík,” zavrčela.  
“Alespoň z nich nebudete muset čistit vlastní krev.” podotkl Sam, opřel se ramenem u dveří a zpoza opasku vytáhl malý kapesní revolver. Vyhlédl ven. Nikde nikdo, alespoň to byla poslední myšlenka, která se mu prohnala hlavou, než ho tupá bolest v týle poslala do bezvědomí.


	3. Chapter 3

“Tohle by vzbudilo i mrtvýho!” zavrčel Paulie a znovu zabušil na dveře Samova bytu.  
Tom stál vedle něho, opíral se ramenem o stěnu a rozhlédl se chodbou za sebe, jestli na ně někdo nenaběhne. Unaveně popotáhl z cigarety. “Třeba jsou u ní,” nadhodil.  
“Houby,” zavrtěl hlavou Paulie. S pohledem na dveře přemýšlel, jestli by je neměl vyrazit. “Tomu nevěřím. Byl na ni docela nakrknutý, tak kurva vylez!” udeřil do dveří silněji.  
“Paulie!” osopil se na něj Tom. Znovu se ohlédl do chodby; nechtěl, aby na ně přišla Samova domovnice. Sama měla ráda, ale jeho kamarády ne. “Tady evidentně není, pojď, třeba už je v baru a my tady jen ztrácíme čas.”  
Vyhodil nedopalek do koše stojícího pod schody a koukl na Paulieho. Hnědovlásek zamyšleně sledoval vchodové dveře s dřevěným štítkem Trapani nad kukátkem. “Třeba bych mohl…”  
“Ani na to nemysli!”  
“Jen do nich strčím…”  
“Paulie…”  
“No dobře, dobře,” zvedl Paulie ruce na znamení, že se vzdává. Nepřestalo mu to ale vrtat hlavou.  
Lost Heavenský kurýr toho dne psal o střelbě v divadle. Dle všech dostupných zpráv nedošlo k žádnému zranění a po střelcích začala aktivně pátrat policie. To taky znamenalo, že Sam i slečna Rogersová byli naživu. Kde ale skončili, to nikdo nevěděl a Tom si ani nedělal žádné iluze. Buď už na ně netrpělivě čeká v Salieriho baru, aby jim mohl povyprávět, jak těžké to se slečnou Rogersovou ve skutečnosti měl, a nebo se právě probouzí z noční šichty v hedvábném povlečení starostovy dcery.  
Po tom, co vystoupili z auta před Salieriho barem, zamířili přímo do kuřáckého salónku podat hlášení o akci. Našli Salieriho s novinami rozloženým před sebou. Když vešli věnoval jim letmý pohled.  
“Co se včera stalo?” zeptal se jich na místo pozdravu, složil ruce na stole a spojil prsty do strížky.  
Tom usedl na svou židli po Salieriho levici. “To nevíme přesně, šéfe, stáli jsme venku, když se zevnitř ozvaly výstřely. Když jsme vběhli dovnitř, útočníci byli pryč. Nikoho jsme neviděli.”  
“A Rogersová?”  
“Sam ji podle všeho dostal do bezpečí,” ujistil ho Tom. Paulie na Toma pohlédl, ale nic neříkal, sklopil pohled zpátky do stolu.  
“Výborně,” zaradoval se Salieri. Potom poklepal prstem na noviny na stole. “Víte, co to bylo za chlapy?”  
“Ne,” zakroutil hlavou Paulie. “Nejspíš se ale pokoušeli jen někoho vystrašit.” zamyslel se.  
“Zvláštní,” poznamenal Salieri. “K čemu ti je rozsévat strach, když nemáš jméno, když nemáš tvář?” poklepal si Salieri na čelo, ale pak to přešel mávnutím rukou. “To ale není důležité, Myslím, Že se nám práce povedla bravurně; slečna Rogersová je v pořádku a starosta nám zaplatí tu nejvyšší možnou cenu. Dobrá práce hoši.”  
Tom s úsměvem příkývl, ale vzadu v hlavě mu blikl varovný signál. Paulie mu vsadil do hlavy brouka a ten tam vrtal čím dál víc, Sam se v baru podle všeho ještě neukázal. Na druhou stranu, pohlédl na hodiny na zdi, bylo ještě docela brzy, a chápal, že chce Sam dospat. Kdyby ale byl doma Paulieho nešetrné dobíjení se do jeho bytu by rozhodně probudilo. Vzhlédl k Pauliemu, který seděl naproti něho. Asi poctí slečnu Rogersovou návštěvou, čistě pro jistotu.  
Vstal ze židle. “Musím jít šéfe, mám ještě nějakou práci,” omluvil se a Salieri mu kývnutím dovolil odejít. Ve dveřích se ale srazil s Luigim. Ustoupil mu stranou.  
“Promiň, Tome, můžu?” koukl barman na dona. Salieri mu pokynul, ať vejde, Tom ještě chvíli zůstal v salónku. Za Luigim vešel do místnosti i jeho synovec, Alexio. “S Alexiem jsme zrovna kontrolovali dodávku ze skladiště za poslední měsíc. Z těch několika beden, které se dovážejí k nám do baru, několik chybí.”  
Luigiho synovec pokýval hlavou a skrz obroučku kostěných brýlí nahlédl do papírů, které držel v rukou. “Je to vždy jedna bedna od různého zboží. Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že chlapy nějakou bednu zapomněli, nebo tak, ale čím dál víc se to stává pravidlem. Momentálně máme manko pět beden za poslední tři měsíce. Neříkám, že se jedná o něco šíleně vážného, ale že by to měl jet někdo zkontrolovat.”  
“Hm, nuže dobrá,” pokýval hlavou Salieri, zapálil si doutník a vydechl do vzduchu obláček kouře. “Alexio, Paulie,” ukázal na každého doutníkem,” vemte si auto a jeďte se podívat do skladiště. Zjistěte, Kam se chybějící bedny zatoulaly.”  
Paulie dlouze vydechl, pokýval hlavou, že rozumí a zvedl se. Při odchodu se jeho pohled střetl s Tomovým. Tom už mířil do baru, když ho Paulie chytil za paži.  
“Ne, nepojedu s tebou ani místo tebe, jsem stejně unavenej jako ty,” zabránil případným prosbám Tom.  
“Ne, blbče. Je mi to jedno…” ušklíbl se Paulie, rozhlédl se a koukl Tomovi do očí. “Najdi Sama.”  
Tom se mu zadíval do očí, jako kdyby Paulie dokázal číst jeho myšlenky. Vždycky vytušil, co se lidem honí hlavou. “Vsadím se s tebou, že od ní bude zrovna odjíždět.”  
“Víš, že tomu nevěřím.”  
“Vím,” vzdychl Tom. Stiskl Paulieho rameno. “On se ukáže, neměj strach.” Rozloučil se a vydal se ven z baru a nasedl do auta které nechal na zledovatělé vozovce.  
Paulie se zahleděl Tomovi do zad. Viděl, jak se Tom poškrábal vzadu na krku.  
“Jdi napřed,” ozval se vedle něho Alexio. “Zapomněl jsem si vzadu kabát, sejdem se v garáži.”  
Gangster nic neříkal, nasadil si klobouk na hlavu a vydal se ven do mrazu. Nesněžilo, ale nebe mělo barvu ocele. Šedivá a studená masa se tíživě vznášela nad celým Lost Heavenem. Působila smutně. Pauliemu to na náladě moc nepřidalo. Zapálil si cigaretu a vydal se vyšlapanou cestičkou přes dvůr do garáže. Automechanik Ralph měl hlavu strčenou v motoru jednoho z nových aut, která nedávno sehnal. Paulie na něj pohlédl. Neměl ani chuť ho děsit. Ralph zaslechl kroky a vzhlédl.  
“P-P-Paulie!” pozdravil ho. “J-j-jdeš si pro a-a-auto?”  
Odpovědí mu bylo pouhé zabručení. Ralph se zamračil. “V-v-v-vypadáš p-p-podrážděně, Paulie,” vykoktal ze sebe.  
“To taky jsem,” zamručel. Popotáhl z cigarety a vydechl bílý obláček kouře. “Celou noc jsem mrznul před divadlem a ještě jsem si nestihl ani dát kávu a už musím zase do té zkurvené zimy…”  
Dlouze vydechl a opřel se zády o auto, které měl Ralph připravené. Jeden z novějších modelů Shuberta. Čekal, než si Alexio posbírá svoje věci. Paulie neměl rád čekání.  
Ralph mu upřel pohled do zad a přemýšlel. Paulieho znal už bezmála patnáct let, proto dokázal poznat, že něco není tak úplně vpořádku. Rozhlédl se, opřel se dlaněmi o kapotu auta a naklonil se k Pauliemu blíž. “T-t-to ale není to jediné, c-c-co tě trápí?” vykoktal ze sebe.  
Paulie zavřel oči. “Mě sere věcí… Třeba Sam. Bastard si užívá na večírku, pak si někam zmizí a já se můžu zbláznit strachy, jestli ho někde nezastřelili.”  
“J-j-je to svobodný č-č-č-člověk, Paulie.” Nakrabatil obočí Ralph.  
“Může být,” zavřel oči Paulie. “Ale já mám kvůli jeho svobodě plnou prdel starostí.”  
Ralphie si ho zamyšleně prohlédl. “V-v-víš, Paulie, j-j-jsi sice p-p-parchant, ale srdce m-m-máš na s-s-správném místě. V-v-vždycky se o svoje ch-ch-chlapy staráš.”  
Paulie mu věnoval pohled, přemýšlel. “To víš Ralphe, když už jsme jednou ta rodina…”  
“Jsem tady!” vyhrkl Alexio, vcházeje do garáže navlečený v hnědém kabátu. “Omlouvám se za zpoždění.”  
“To je dost!” zvolal Paulie. “Tak si nastup, ať to máme z krku,” Paulie se posadil na místo řidiče a nastartoval. Vyčkal, až se Alexio usadí vedle něj, potom vyjel z garáží na dvůr a na ulici.  
Jakmile opustili dvůr Salieriho baru, zamířil Paulie doleva směrem k China Townu. Salieriho skladiště se nacházelo na opačné straně města, přes vodu až na rohu Holbrooku. Rozhodl se jet vrchem po Terranova brigde. Jeho pozornost ale neustále sklouzávala k myšlenkám, které se mu proháněly hlavou jedna za druhou. Lekl se, když ho Alexio chytil za paži.  
“Pozor!” vykřikl chlapec a Paulie tak tak strhl volant aby uhnul strařence na přechodu. “Proboha, co to s tebou je?!”  
“Promiň, honí se mi hlavou spoustu věcí,” přiznal Paulie, zatočil doprava a najel na dlouhý most. Po pravé straně se jim naskytl výhled na Central Island. Vidět Lost Heaven se probouzet bylo k nezaplacení. Slunce se líně zvedalo nad vysoké mrakodrapy, zrcadlilo se na vodní hladině, kterou křižovaly parníky a plachetnice.  
Alexio sledoval výhled. “Doufám, že nás tvoje myšlenky nepošlou do hrobu.”  
“Dovol, mladej. Já velmi dobře vím, co dělám,” osopil se Paulie.  
“A co ta paní na přechodu?”  
“Ona vlezla do vozovky.”  
Mladík převrátil oči, dál jeli v tichosti. Paulie byl pohroužen do vlastních myšlenek, ve kterých si zrekapituloval události předešlého večera. Měl pocit, že je snad jediný v celé rodině, který si kdy dělá nějaké starosti. Bylo normální, že se někdo hned po kšeftu neukázal, někdy i několik dní. Bylo normální, že každý žili i životy začínající a končící za dveřmi Salieriho baru. Ale tohle nebyl ten případ. Z tohohle měl špatný pocit. Včera se na večírku z nějakého důvodu střílelo. Lost Heavenský kurýr označil celý večírek za fiasko, co se společenské události a i loupežného přepadení týkalo. Měl ale podezření... Ne, on byl přesvědčený, že se o žádné loupežné přepadení nejednalo. Střelci se zjevili znenadání a stejně tak se i vypařili spolu s panikou, kterou rozpoutali. Nikdo je neviděl přicházet, nikdo je neviděl odcházet, byly jako přízraky. Zůstal po nich prázdný sál a pach střelby. Paulie taky věděl, že Sam nebyl žádný hlupák. Jeho úkolem bylo Rogersovou ochránit přesně před takovouhle situací. Měl sice svoji hrdost, kterou Rogersová dokázala během jednoho večera dost hluboce poškrábat. Cítil to z jeho hlasu, že není úplně v pořádku. Drobná niance, které si Tom nemohl všimnout, ale on znal Sama dost dlouho na to, aby věděl, že se právě nacházel v rozpoložení člověka, kterému nově nalakované auto někdo nenávratně poškrábal klíči. Volnou rukou sjel ke krabičce cigaret, kterou měl stále v kapse kabátu. Byť byl Sam z celého večera nesvůj, Paulie věděl, že ve chvíli, kdy se začalo střílet zahodil všechny emoce a nasadil masku chladné profesionality. Nevystavil Stefany nebezpečí, nenechal ji v sále se střelci, to rozhodně ne, vždyť ona byla podle všeho vpořádku. Jakmile sfouknou sčítání beden nedá si pokoj, dokud toho bastarda nenajde.  
“Jak jsi vůbec přišel na to, že nám chybí zboží?” optal se Alexia, aby zahnal hluché ticho panující v autě.  
“Jednoduše, Paulie. Pracuji v baru, je to moje práce,” převrátil oči chlapec. Alexio Marino přišel do baru před třemi roky jako brigádník po tom, co byl přijal na Lost Heavenskou univerzitu. Chtěl se stát lékařem a využil zázemí své rodiny, aby měl kde být, kde se najíst a kde si přivydělat nějaký ten peníz ke studiu. Do kšeftů a fušek se nikdy nepletl. Byl to pouhý barman, který jim nalil kořalky, uvařil kávu nebo dobrou snídani, či obvázal rány, se kterými nebylo třeba jet za doktorem. Nebyl ze stejného těsta jako Paulie, Sam nebo Tom. Byl to kluk, který měl rád společnost a dobrovolně trávil své pauzy s Ralphem a povídali si; což už samo o sobě o něčem vypovídalo.  
“Jo, a to ty jak jako přesně víš, že zrovna tady jedna bedna chybí…”  
“Inventura, Paulie,” odpověděl nenuceně Alexio. “Prostě jsem dělal inventuru.”  
“Oh, no jo, vlastně…”  
“Ty nejsi zrovna ve své kůži.”  
“To teda opravdu ne,” vydechl Paulie, ale dál to nerozebíral.  
Mladík na něj pohlédl, než znovu obrátil svou pozornost k výhledu. Vjížděli do North Parku. “Neboj, jenom zjebeme pár skladníků, že nedělají to, co mají. Naložíme dnešní chybějící zásilku a vyrazíme zpátky do baru.”  
“Nemáš strach, že by v tom bylo něco víc?” nadhodil Paulie.  
Alexio zaváhal. “Vlastně mám, ale říkám si, jak velký musí být člověk hlupák, aby se hrabal v Salieriho věcech.”  
“Věř mi, Alexio. V tomhle městě je větší koncentrace hlupáků na metr čtvereční než kdekoliv jinde.”  
Chlapec se nenuceně zasmál. Paulie se s autem vymotal z uliček North Parku. Přejel železniční trať a už zahýbal na cestu, kde po levé straně dřevěný plot zakrýval budovu Salieriho skladiště. Alexio byl rád, že už jsou konečně na místě, Paulie ale do dvora neodbočil. Jel dál.  
“Ehm, Paulie? Tys to přejel…”  
Auto zastavilo na červených světlech pod nadzemkou. “Koukni do zpětnýho zrcátka,” řekl mu Paulie nezvykle vážným tónem. “Tady na rohu by měl stát náš chlap a hlídat, vrata jsou pootevřená.”  
Alexio koukl do zpětného zrcátka. Žádného muže, který by postával na rohu, kouřil cigaretu a nenápadně strážil skladiště vládce podsvětí v Lost Heavenu, neviděl. Vrata do dvora byla opravda pootevřená.  
“Třeba si jenom odskočil…” nadhodil Alexio doufaje, že to neznamená nic horšího.  
Paulie odbočil do prava a objel znovu celý blok. Když podruhé v rozmezí pěti minut přejížděl přes železniční přejezd stočil volant a před odbočkou doprava zaparkoval za zadní stěnu skladiště.  
“Co chceš dělat?” vyzvídal Alexio, byl viditelně nervózní.  
Oba muži vystoupili z auta. “Opatrnosti není nikdy dost. Myslím si, že je až velká náhoda, že nám mizí bedny ze skladiště a lidé, kteří jsou placeni za to, aby k tomu nedocházelo, nejsou tam kde mají být.”  
Otevřel kufr auta a vytáhl malý kapesní revolver. Zkontrolovat zásobník; podal ho Alexiovi. Chlapec hleděl na zbraň, jako kdyby mu podával něco, co by mělo každou chvílí explodovat.  
“Do háje, Paulie, já jsem lékař!”  
“Prostě si ji vem a modli se, že ji nebudeš muset použít.” Vtiskl ji chlapci do dlaně, vytáhl vlastní zbraň a odjistil ji. Budova skladiště byla obehnána dřevěným plotem; ze strany, kudy vedla hlavní cesta, se ale mezi plotem a budovou nacházelo na dva metry volného prostoru. Sloužil obvykle k odkládání prádzných beden. Paulie pomohl Alexiovi přes plot, než se na něj vyhoupl sám. Nebyl už nejmladší a potřeboval chvíli k nadechnutí, když dopadl nohama na zem. Jakmile se vzpamatoval, vyšel před Alexia a přitiskl se zády ke straně budovy. Opatrně nahlédl přes roh.  
Na nakládací rampě bylo vyskládáno několik beden. Ve dvoře stálo auto, které Paulie nepoznával a zevnitř skladiště se ozývaly duté hlasy. Někdo tady rozhodně byl.  
“Drž se u mne a snaž se sám sebe nezastřelit,” sykl na Alexia. Chlapec koukl na revolver ve své ruce a polkl.  
Paulie se vydal kupředu. Protáhl se pod zábradlím a s pistolí v pohotovosti vyšel ke dveřím do skladiště. Přitiskl se ke stěně a nahlédl dovnitř. Uviděl tři muže, stáli zády k němu. Jeden počítal zbylé bedny, druhý si něco zapisoval do papírů v kožených deskách. Třetí muž, Salieriho strážný, který měl skladiště hlídat, odnášel jednu z beden do zadní části a ztratil se Pauliemu z očí. Muž s papíry si do nich poznačil fajfku.  
“To by stačilo. Odneste ještě tyhle a vypadneme.”  
Druhý muž poslušně zvedl bednu se Salieriho zbožím. Láhve uvnitř tlumeně zacinkaly. Pauliemu se stáhlo hrdlo. Takže ten kluk měl nakonec pravdu! Ale kdo jen mohl být tak hloupý, aby lezl capovi do zelí? Když se druhý muž s bednami rozešel pryč, Paulie opustil svůj úkryt. Vykročil k muži s papíry, našlapoval měkce. Ozvalo se cvaknutí zbraně; Paulie přiložil ledovou hlaveň k mužově týlu, ruku držel pevně. Infiltrátor stuhl.  
“Ani se nehni, nebo bude tvůj mozek na protější zdi,” informoval muže.  
Infiltrátor se ale zdál být naprosto klidný. Pomalu zvedl ruce nad hlavu. “Nic nezměníte.”  
Paulie se zamračil. Měl pocit, že mu něco uniká. A rozhodl se na to teď a tady přijít. “Co má tohle znamenat? Pro koho makáte? Co nezměníme?”  
“Salieri je už dávno odepsaný,” odpověděl muž s klidem. Paulie zatlačil ledovou hlaveň víc muži do týla. “Ulicemi poteče červená a vy s tím nic nezmůžete.”  
Do háje, pomyslel si Paulie. “Kdo za tím stojí?”  
Muži se na tváři objevil malý úsměv. “Slavík nezpívá,” pronesl tichým hlasem. Rychlým pohybem natáhl ruku za svou hlavu, chytil Pauliho zbraň a palcem zatlačil na jeho prst na spoušti. Zbraň nečekaně spustila; škubla Pauliho rukou, až ho zabolelo rameno. Zapotácel se dozadu, ruku bolestivě svěsil podél boku a sledoval, jak bezvládné tělo muže padlo k zemi. Nevěřícně na něj zíral a snažil se vstřebat, co se zrovna stalo.  
Přeslechl rychlé kroky a zpět do reality ho dostaly až výstřely, které mu těsně prosvištěly kolem hlavy.. Dovnitř vběhl muž, který místnost před chvílí opustil. Zalarmován výstřelem vytáhl vlastní zbraň. Paulie se tak, tak vyhnul, zvedl rozbolavělou ruku a vystřelil. Chtělo to tři výstřely, než se konečně trefil. Kulka provrtala muži srdce. Mrtvý dopadl na zem a rozhodil rukama jako hadrová panenka. Hnědovlasý gangster chvíli hleděl na spoušť před sebou; byl zvyklý na masakr, ale tohle nečekal. Pohledem zavadil o muže, který si sám poslal kulku do zátylku. Díval se na něj hodnou chvíli; na kaluž krve, která se zvětšovalo pod jeho roztříštěnou lebkou. Vydechl.  
“Do háje, vzpamatuj se, Paulie!” přikázal sám sobě a vyšel k mrtvole. Pohlédl na papíry, které muž držel v rukou. Sklonil se a prošel si je. Nemohl věřit vlastním očím, byl to souhrn všeho, co odcizili ze Salieriho skladiště za poslední měsíce. Souhlasilo to s tím, co říkal Alexio.  
“Panebože,” šeptl Paulie a schoval papíry do kapsy svého kabátu. Prohlédl si chlapa pořádně. Tmavé vlasy měl ulíznuté dozadu, v obličeji připomínal krysu. Na sobě měl dlouhý vojenský kabát a na rameni zvláštní nášivku. Černé pole se symbolem rudého slavíka; Paulie si ji prohlížel a přemýšlel, co jen to může znamenat.  
Ozval se další výstřel. Paulie sebou instinktivně trhnul, ale tenhle výstřel nepřicházel ze skladiště. Šel z venku. Až teď si uvědomil, že s ním Alexio není, že ho ten kluk do skladiště nesledoval. Zhrozil se, snad si ten magor sám revolverem neustřelil koule. Hodil všechny starosti se slavíkem za hlavu a vyběhl ze skladiště. Na nákladové rampě po jeho pravici seděl Alexio, zády přitištěný ke zdi, na které zasichala čerstvá krev. Chlapec se třásl, poposedával, dlaň si tiskl ke střelné ráně v břiše. Nad ním stál Salieriho chlap, teď spíše zrádce, který měl za úkol sklad hlídat. Zrádce znovu nabil svou zbraň a zamířil chlapci na hlavu. Alexiova tvář zbledla strachem, když hleděl do otevřené hlavně 1911. Zajíkl se a zavřel oči. Očekával svůj konec, to cvaknutí kohoutku. Každou vteřinou.  
Paulie vykročil kupředu, zvedl svou zbraň a vystřelil. Kulka provrtala muži spánek a vyletěla druhou stranou ven. Byl mrtvý dřív než padl k zemi. Alexio vyjekl, cukl sebou a propadl vzrůstající panice. Paulie věděl, jaké to je být blízko smrti. Dívat se jí do tváře, ale Alexio ne.  
Rychle k němu klekl. “Alexio! Aleixo?!” Stiskl jeho rameno.  
Chlapec prudce otevřel oči. Zajíkl se, nedokázal promluvit, jen hleděl na Paulieho jako zraněné štěně; třásl se, oči rozšířené strachem. Na jeho bílé košili se rychle rozšiřoval rudý flek. Paulie si sundal z ramen kabát a chlapce jím přikryl.  
“Jen klid, tohle zvládneš! Slyšíš mě? Odvezu tě k doktorovi! Jen vydrž!” Alexio chabě přikývl.  
Pauliemu najednou bylo jedno, že je venku zima, že se protrhla obloha a čerstvý sníh mu dopadá do vlasů. Bylo mu ukradené, že mu zimou drkotají zuby. Jediné, na čem teď záleželo, bylo dostat Alexia do Oakwoodu. Vyběhl ze skladiště a pospíchal pro auto. Když sahal na kliku shuberta zahlédl v odrazu okénka někoho stát pár kroků za svými zády. Než se stačil otočit tupá rána do spánku ho poslala k zemi. Skácel se do sněhu tváří napřed, v hlavě mu dunělo a pohled se mu rozostřil. Pokusil se ještě vstát. Když přišla druhá rána rozprostřela se kolem Paulieho černočerná tma.


	4. Chapter 4

Čerstvě nabarvené domky, bílé ploty, upravené příjezdové cesty a zasněžené zahrady; tohle místo nikdy nebylo nic pro Toma. Alespoň do nedávna si to myslel. Když se mu ale naskytla možnost přestěhovat se se Sárou do jednoho z malých domků v Oakwoodu neváhal. Sára byla těhotná a oni dva nemohli vychovávat dítě v jednopokojovém bytě, který patřil Sáře a ani v podkrovním podnájmu, ve kterém spával Tom. Malý domeček na konci ulice byl pro ně jako stvořený; nebyl moc velký, ani malý, ani přehnaně malebný. Pro ně byl dokonalý a mezi velkými vyšperkovanými domy se pomalu ztrácel. Tom si nikdy nezvykl na upravené zahrady svých sousedů, každý měsíc čerstvě natřené ploty a teď v zimě ověšené stromky a verandy světýlky nebo zlatými řetězy. Pro něj to byl neznámý svět, který končil na vstupním prahu jeho domu.  
Projížděl ulicemi Oakwoodu a hledal dům patřící slečně Rogersové. Podle tlustého Biffa měla bydlet kousek od domu, který dřív patřil Colettům. Když kolem domu consiglieriho projížděl, snažil se na něj nedívat. Bylo hodně věcí, na které v životě nebyl hrdý a ke všem překvapivě došlo za posledních pár let. Ale to, že nechal Franka naživu pro něj znamenalo, že ještě stále má kontrolu nad vlastním životem a vlastními pocity. Jen doufal, že už nikdy nebude vystaven takovéto zkoušce.  
Zastavil u krajnice a chvíli se díval na bílý domek. Na poštovní schránce bylo černým hůlkovým písmem vyvedeno jméno Rogers. Chvíli přemýšlel, Samovo auto nikde neviděl, což přece jen ničemu nenasvědčovalo. Mohli se minout. Ráno pomalu přecházelo v poledne a on v autě mrznul. Nasadil si klobouk a vystoupil. Cestička k verandě byla pečlivě zametená, pod střechou bylo zavěšené krmítko pro ptáky, na kterém vesele poskakovalo pár nestěhovavých malých ptáčků. Pousmál se, až bude mít volno vyrobí takovou budku pro Julii a postaví ji na okno jejího pokoje, aby mohla ptáčky sledovat. Bude z toho nadšená.  
Přestal si prohlížet ptačí budku a zaklepal na dveře domu. Zevnitř se ozvaly kroky, po chvíli mu otevřela drobná služebná.  
“Přejete si, pane?”  
“Ano, jdu za slečnou Stefany Rogersovou, je doma?”  
“Jistě,” služebná ho pustila do chodby. “Koho mám slečně Stefany oznámit?”  
Tom chvíli přemýšlel. “Samova přítele,” odpověděl a věnoval služebné úsměv.  
Služebná mu přikázala vyčkat v chodbě a sama se rozešla po schodech do horního patra. Tom se rozhlédl po chodbě. Vedla do prostorného obývacího pokoje spojeného s kuchyní, pod schody byl přístěnek a vzadu zadní dveře na zahradu. K jeho překvapení nebyl tento dům zase o tolik větší jako jeho malý domek.  
Když zaslechl kroky, přestal hledět do obýváku a narovnal se. Ze slušnosti si sundal klobouk z hlavy a pohlédl na slečnu Stefany, která scházela ze schodů. Usmál se ni. Odpovědí mu byl pohled tak chladný, že by pod ním zamrzl i atlantský oceán.  
“Co chcete?”  
“Odpovědi,” zahodil Tom veškerou snahu o milé chování.  
“Nemám, co bych vám řekla. Samuel svou práci odvedl, nic vám nedlužím,” zahleděla se mu do očí. Tom najednou pochopil. Jestli Samova hrdost předešlého večera takhle tvrdě narazila, divil se, že celé divadlo nevzplálo jako vánoční stromeček při představě jisker, které mezi nimi musely celý večer létat. Slečna Stefany pohodila blond vlasy a ladně vplula do obývacího pokoje. Tom za ní pohlédl. “Kvůli tomu tady nejsem. Chci vědět, co se ten večer stalo.” Následoval ji.  
Stefany se uvelebila v gauči, hodila nohu přes nohu. “Myslíte si, že vám budu cokoliv říkat, muži bez jména?”  
“Angelo,” řekl hned. “Thomas Angelo a ano, myslím. Včera v noci se v divadle střílelo a myslím, že vy mi k tomu máte co říct.”  
Dvě zelené oči se do Toma zabodly jako špendlíky. Tom se cítil velmi nesvůj, poškrábal se vzadu na krku a doufal, že tady neskončila jejich konverzace. Ticho bylo napjaté jako struna.  
“Poslal vás Salieri?”  
Tom zaváhal. “Ne, jsem tady z vlastní vůle.”  
Pokývala hlavou, obrátila pohled k oknu. “Co byste řekl, že se stalo? Povídali jsme si s hosty, popíjeli punč, smáli se. Zrovna jsme měli jít na popud paní McCollinsonové tančit, když se v davu zjevili střelci.”  
“Kolik jich bylo?” optal se opatrně Tom a posadil se na opěrku křesla naproti gauče.  
“Byly tři, všichni oblečení v kabátech a každý měl samopal. Vystřelili několikrát do vzduchu a lidé začali panikařit.”  
“A vy?”  
“Neměla jsem ani šanci panikařit. Samuel mě chytil a zatáhl do nějakého kumbálu. Když střelba ustala odvezl mě domů.”  
“A potom?”  
Přimhouřila oči “Co jako potom? Co by mělo být? Šla jsem spát a probudila se dneska ráno!” zavrčela.  
Tom měl pocit, že vkročil na teritorium rozzuřené šelmy, rychle se stáhl na svůj píseček. “Pardon, ovšem. Co, hm, co ti útočníci, byli něčím zvláštní?”  
“Jak to mám vědět, neprohlížela jsem si je…” pak ale její tvář na chvíli změkla, sklopila pohled do koberce a zapřemýšlela. “No, vlastně ano. Měli tváře zakryté zvláštními šátky.”  
“Hm?”  
Stefany vydechl. ”Slavík nezpívá,” řekla jen.  
Tom nevěděl, co si o tom má myslet. Když se ticho prohlubovalo, odkašlal si. “No dobrá. Asi nemá cenu se vás ptát, jestli nevíte kde je Sam.”  
“Jak to mám vědět?! Vyhodil mě před domem a odjel. Máte v plánu ještě chvíli mrhat mým časem?”  
“Ne, to ne, slečno.”  
“Dobrá,” vstala. “Tento výslech je u konce, nyní neprodleně opusťte můj dům.”  
Tom se rychle postavil, nasadil si na hlavu klobouk a vydal se ke dveřím. “Ovšem, ehm, děkuji za váš čas, slečno,” otočil se na ni ještě. Stefany mávla rukou, ať si jde Tom svou cestou. Vydechl, obrátil se k ní zády a vyšel z domu. Dokráčel k autu a unaveně žuchl na sedadlo spolujezdce.  
“Do háje, Same, ty si ale umíš vybrat,” zamručel si pro sebe.  
Nechtěl nazývat návštěvu u slečny Rogersové úplným propadákem, alespoň se dozvěděl, co přesně se v divadle stalo. O moc moudřejší od ní ale také neodcházel. Vzdychl a pohlédl na hodiny, byl skoro čas na oběd a on si uvědomil, že pořádně ani nesnídal. Nastartoval a vyjel cestou dolů. Sára bude ráda, když se staví domů na oběd.  
Zaparkoval před svým domem na konci ulice a zamířil si to ke dveřím.  
“Zlato, jsem doma!” houkl, když otevřel vchodové dveře.  
Sára překvapeně vykoukla z kuchyně. “No ne, koho nám to sem čerti nesou.”  
“Velice hladového muže,” zasmál se Tom a pověsil svůj kabát na věšák. Z kuchyně se linula vůně kuřecího. Prázdný žaludek se mu připomněl hlasitým zakručením. Vešel do kuchyně. Sára stála u sporáku, chystala brambory.  
“To jdeš tak akorát včas.”  
Usmál se, přešel za Sáru a objal ji zezadu kolem pasu. Položil jí hlavu na rameno. Sára převrátila oči. “Takhle ti to jídlo nenachystám.”  
“Krásně to voní,” zavrněl.  
“V tom případě, když ti to stačí jenom čichat.”  
Tom ji poslušně pustil, na tváři měl úsměv šťastného muže. “Jen chystej, stejně si potřebuji ještě zavolat.”  
Sára za ním koukla. Tommy zamířil do obývacího pokoje, zvedl sluchátko telefonu a opřel se zády o skříňku. Samozřejmě, že se pokoušel dovolat Samovi, Paulie v něm zasel obavy a on nemohl dojít klidu dokud neuslyší černovláskův rozčarovaný hlas, až telefon zvedne. Telefon poslušně vyzváněl a vyzváněl. A stále ho nikdo nezvedal. Vydechl, s každou další vteřinou v něm rostly obavy, že se možná děje víc, než si uvědomují. Zamyšleně se díval do koberce, než ucítil na svém rameni dotek.  
“Co se děje, zlato,” šeptla ustaraně Sára.  
Tommy po ní koukl, zaváhal. Tolikrát by jí chtěl říct, co všechno se mu honí hlavou, ale to nemohl. Koukl znovu do koberce, rukou nahmatal tu její a stiskl ji. “Nic jen se trochu bojím o jeden kšeft, aby vyšel podle plánu.”  
“No jasně,” Sára velmi dobře věděla, že lže. Stiskla jeho ruku, vytáhla ho na nohy. “Tak se pojď alespoň najíst. S plným žaludkem se ti bude strachovat lépe.”  
Usmál se a nechal se odvést do kuchyně. Nikdy nedoufal, že by našel ženu jako Sáru. Byla to nejlepší co v životě měl a nemínil to ztratit kvůli hloupé chybě.  
Dotáhla ho do kuchyně, na stole byl nachystaný talíř s kuřecím a brambory s čerstvě nakrájenou zeleninou. Usadila ho na židli a stiskla jeho ramena. “Dobrou chuť.”  
Tommy se vřele pustil do jídla, nesnídal a jeho žaludek už proti jeho ignoraci silně protestoval.  
“Bylo to vynikající, Sáro,” pochválil její kulinářské schopnosti když dojedl. Opřel se do židle a přemýšlel.  
“Máš dneska ještě práci?” optala se ho, když sklízela ze stolu.  
Zapřemýšlel. “Doufám, že ne. Rád bych zůstal doma,” usmál se. Venku se rychle stmívalo, to byl úděl krátkých zimních dnů.  
Sára se usmála a políbila ho do vlasů. “V tom případě by ses mohl jít věnovat Julii, nemohla se tě dočkat.”  
Tom se zvedl od stolu. “S radostí!”  
Odešel z kuchyně. Otevřel dětskou ohrádku a vydal se po schodech nahoru. Pokoj malé Julie byl v poslední místnosti napravo. Zaklepal na dveře a vešel.  
“Táta!” vykřikla holčička v sedě na zemi, stavěla věžičku z dřevěných kostek, když ale uviděla Toma, zvedla se na nožičky a batolecí chůzí vyrazila ke dveří.  
Tom jí s širokým úsměvem na tváři šel naproti, popadl ji do náruče a zvedl vysoko nad hlavu. “Kohopak to tady máme! Ahoj, zlatko,” políbil ji na tvář.  
“Budeš si hrát?” začala se mu Julia v náručí radostně vrtět. Uchechtl se, pohodil si ji v náručí až dívenka zapištěla. Teď ji držel za bříško. “A na co si budeme hrát?”  
“Na rodinu! Na rodinu!” ječela holčička radostně. Tom ji položil na zem a Julia se rozešla k dřevěné krabici na hračky. Zatímco vytahovala všechny svoje hadrové panenky a jednoho plyšového medvídka, si Tom odložil sako na ohrádku postýlky, vyhrnul si rukávy košile a posadil se na zem. Vzal plyšového medvídka a s úsměvem se na něj díval, kdysi patřil Sáře.  
“To je pan Tlumbuk!” otočila se na něj Julia.  
“Opravdu?” zasmál se, vzal medvídka za packu a potřásl s ní. “Těší mě, pane Tlumbuku, máte se dneska dobře?” potom změnil hlas a intonaci na hlubší. “Ale jistě, pane Angelo, děkuji za optání.”  
Julia zářila štěstím. Uspořádala krásný čajový dýchánek pro svoje panenky a pana Tlumbuka. S Tomem rozestavěli panenky kolem kostek, které se proměnily na židličky a stolečky. Vyprávěli si o sušenkách, o počasí a dobrém čaji. Povídali si skoro dvě hodiny.  
“Tome?” ozvala se Sára ve dveřích, zrovna držel v rukou medvídka. Otočil se na ni a zamával jí packou, “Oh,” pronesl hlasem medvídka. “Vy musíte být krásná paní Angelo! Připojíte se…”  
“Máš telefon,” přerušila ho Sára. Tom vydechl a sklopil pohled k čajovému dýchánku. Odložil medvídka na zem. “Musím jít, Julie.”  
“Vlátíš se?”  
“No jasně, dohlídni, aby mi pan Tlumbuk nevypil všechen čaj.”  
Ve dveřích pohlédl na Sáru. Volali kvůli práci. Tím si byl jistý. Sešel po schodech a došel k vyvěšenému sluchátku na stolku v obyváku.  
“Prosím?”  
“Tome!” ozval se Luigi. “To je dobře že jsem tě zastihl, šéf se po tobě sháněl.”  
“To mi ani neříkej,” vydechl Tom. Sára sešla po schodech a nahlédla do obýváku, tiše ho pozorovala. “Co se děje?”  
“Paulie a Alexio se ještě nevrátili z kontroly skladu, šéf i já bychom byli rádi, kdybys je zajel zkontroloval. Jestli se třeba něco nestalo, vždyť víš.”  
“Spolehni se, Luigi,” usmál se Tommy nuceně. “Mimochodem, Sam se už objevil?”  
“Ne, pořád ne…”  
“Aha, díky, Luigi. Hned tam vyrazím.”  
“To bude nejlepší. Tak zatím, Tome.”  
“Zatím,” vydechl a položil sluchátko. Zakroutil hlavou. Šouravým krokem se vrátil zpátky do předsíně. Sára držela v rukou jeho sako. “Bohužel, zlato, musím do práce.”  
“Já vím,” podala mu sako a políbila ho na čelo. “Neboj se, dohlédnu aby ti pan Tlumbuk nesnědl všechny sušenky.”  
Tom se zasmál, přitáhl si ji k sobě a políbil ji. “Brzy se vrátím jenom nakopu Paulieho,” Sára se uchechtla a nechala ho jít.  
Tom si oblékl svůj kabát, venku panovala tma a začal padat hustý sníh. Vlezl do auta a modlil se, aby byl co nejdřív zpátky doma. Nikdy na něho žádná sušenka a čaj nezbyde.  
Vyjel na silnici, rozjel se do Down Townu, kde zabočil směrem na Hoboken a Holbrook. Chtěl to mít rychle z krku.  
Sníh hustě padal, silnice byla namrzlá a on musel jet pomalu a opatrně. Za necelou půlhodinu už stál na semaforech na rohu Holbrooku a vjížděl na příjezdovou cestu do dvora. Vrata byla rozevřená dokořán. Už předtím si všiml, že muž, kterému platili za hlídání skladiště nebyl na svém místě, ale s největší pravděpodobností byl právě s Pauliem a Alexiem. Od Morellova pádu Salieri kontrolovat veškerý import a export do města a jeho sklady byly přeplněné k prasknutí těmi nejlepšími dodávkami. Pokud v tom hledali několik chybějících beden chápal, že jim to trvalo dlouho. Už byl ale pomalu večer; stejně tak totiž chápal Luigiho, že se o svého synovce bojí, když už ho jednou má na starosti.  
Vjel do dvora a zaparkoval. Vyběhl po rampě vzhůru, byla tma a přes chumelenici nic neviděl. Až vystoupal po rampě zachumlaný v kabátu zprovoznil světlo uvnitř skladiště a rozhlédl se. Skladiště zelo prázdnotou.  
“Paulie?” křikl. Žádná odpověď. Mimoděk sáhnul pro svou zbraň. “Paulie!”  
Rozhlédl se po skladišti; někdo tady byl, některé bedny byly jen tak pohozené. Na zemi ležela kožená složka. Prázdná. Sklonil se k ní a všiml si velkého fleku, který se někdo pokoušel drhnout. Tom vytřeštil oči, někdo se pokoušel smýt krev. Vyskočil na nohy, ostražitě se rozhlédl.  
“Paulie! Doprdele, kde kurva jsi!” Tom prolezl celé skladiště, hledal stopy, ale nic nenašel. Jako Kdyby se po něm slehla zem. Vyběhl na rampu ven do sněhu. Rozhlédl se a zalapal po dechu.  
Když přijížděl přes sníh a tmu toho moc neviděl. Do skladiště vběhl prakticky poslepu když si držel klopy kabátu u obličeje. Když rozsvítil věnoval se pouze vnitřku skladiště. Až teď, když světlo dopadalo i ven, spatřil výjev, při kterém se mu zatočila hlava. Schoval pistoli za opasek a vyběhl k chlapci bezvládně sedícímu u zdi, na které se leskla zasychající lepivá krev.  
“Alexio!” padl u něj na kolena, stiskl chlapcovo rameno, ale žádná reakce. Chlapec měl v břiše díru, košili nasáklou krví. Byl studený a bledý, jen bůh věděl, jak dlouho tady takhle sedí. Tom si přiložil pěst k ústům. Rozhlédl se. “Doprdele…” Zajel rukou pod klobouk a prohrábl si vlasy, rozhlížeje se kolem.  
“T-Tome…” ozval se slaboučký hlas. Tom sebou škubl. Alexio pootevřel zakalené oči, pohnul prsty.  
“Alexio!” Tom nemohl věřit tomu, že je chlapec stále naživu. “Klid! Nemluv, dostanu tě k doktorovi!”  
Alexio na něj pohlédl unavenýma očima. Otevřel pusu na prázdno, ale neřekl vůbec nic. “Mlč, nesnaž se. Buď v klidu, ztratil jsi hodně krve.”  
Tom si sundal kabát, ovinul ho kolem chlapce a nemotorně ho zvedl do náruče. Být to kdokoliv jiný nejspíš by mu to dalo zabrat. Alexio byl ale jako tintítko. Opatrně, aby mu to neuklouzlo sešel po rampě a vyšel k autu. Položil Alexia na zadní sedačky, chlapec tiše zasténal. Tom věděl, že nemá moc času, takže nasedl, nastartoval a jako střela se řítil Holbrookem zpátky do Oakwoodu. Nějaké semafory a cedule mu byly ukradené, vzadu na sedačce měl umírajícího člověka. Sem tam ho zkontrolovat ve zpětném zrcátku. Byl nepřirozeně bledý, zamlžené oči upíral do stropu a ústa se mu pohybovala v neslyšitelných slovech.  
Prudce zastavil před domem doktora, vyskočil z auta a málem uklouzl na zledovatělé cestě. Chytil se auta, našel rovnováhu a vyběhl k doktorovu domu, zabušil na dveře. Uvnitř se svítilo, ale stejně mu to nepříjemně připomnělo tu noc, kdy sem dovezli Sama. Ohlédl se po autě.  
Dveře se otevřeli. “Tome,” vydechl doktor. “Co potřebujete.”  
Tom se k němu otočil. “Doktore, mám v autě raněného.”  
Doktor se na nic neptal. Okamžitě mu přikázal vzít chlapce dovnitř. “Proboha,” vydechl, když kolem něho Tom pronášel zraněného. “Vždyť to je Alexio!”  
“Znáte se?” optal se Tom, když ho pokládal na stůl v doktorově soukromé ordinaci.  
“Měl u mě praxe. Co se mu stalo?”  
Tom zakroutil hlavou. Strašně rád by dal doktorovi nějakou odpověď, ale on měl jen plnou hlavu otázek. Doktor mu dal ruku na rameno. “Běžte Tome, já se o něj postarám. Vypadáte unaveně.”  
“To taky jsem.” vydechl Tom. Opustil ordinaci a jen tam tak stál. Bál se, že tam někde zapomněl Paulieho, že tam také někde leží v kaluži vlastní krve a umírá. Nikoho jiného ale nenašel. Zíral do blba a ani si nevšiml doktorovi ženy, která stiskla jeho rameno.  
“Pojďte si odpočinout, pane, váš přítel je v dobrých rukou.”  
Tom tupě přikývl a nechal se usadit ke stolu v kuchyni. Za chvíli pil horkou kávu a přemítal, co se mohlo stát.  
“Můžu si zavolat?” koukl na doktorovu ženu.  
“Ale jistě, telefon je v chodbě.”  
Poděkoval, zvedl se a došoural se k telefonu.  
“Luigi? Tady Tom…” vydechl těžce, když barman v Salieriho baru zedl sluchátko.  
“Tome! Jak to dopadlo, našel jsi je?”  
Tom hledal slova. “Našel jsem Alexia, Luigi. Seděl u skladiště, postřelený do břicha.”  
“Cože? Mio Dio, kde je?”  
“Odvezl jsem ho k doktorovi, Luigi, bude vpořádku. Paulieho jsem nikde nenašel.”  
“Bene, řeknu to donovi, a vyrazím k tobě.”  
Luigi položil telefon a utnul hovor. Tom roztřesenou rukou odložil sluchátko a promnul si čelo.  
“Tome?” houkl na něj doktor z otevřených dveří ordinace. “Bude žít, střela naštěstí nezasáhla žádné z životně důležitých orgánů. Jenom chudák ztratil hodně krve. Pomozte mi ho přenést.”  
Když uložili bledého Alexia do pokoje pro vážně zraněné, poslal doktor Toma domů. Luigi byl na cestě sem a o tomhle by se měla dozvědět i Sára. Zatajil dech, Sára byla pro Alexia jako starší sestra, starala se o něj a všem v jeho okolí dávala najevo, že jestli někdo Alexiovi ublíží, ublíží ona jemu.  
Rozloučil se s doktorem, vyšel po chodníku sněhem, nechal auto stát před doktorovým domem. Bydlel přece jenom za rohem a on si potřeboval provětrat hlavu. Sníh mu padal do obličeje a zůstával na jeho klobouku a oblečení. Když došel k domu vypadal jako sněhulák. Na verandě se oklepal, sundal si kabát a vešel. Kabát i sako pověsil na věšák v předsíni, zabočil dveřmi do obýváku a rozvalil se na křesle. Zavřel unaveně oči.  
Z dřímoty ho probralo zašimrání na nose. Otevřel oči a hleděl do dvou perliček chlupatého medvídka Tlumbuka. “Dobrý večer, pane Angelo.” Pronesla Sára hlubokým hlasem a zamávala mu medvídkem před obličejem. Neusmál se. Sára si klekla ke křeslu.  
“Tome, co se stalo.”  
Pohlédl na ni. Nikdy ji do věcí rodiny netahal. V tomto případě ale nešlo o rodinu. Šlo o rodinu. Stiskl její ruku s medvídkem. Vzal plyšáka do ruky a odložil ho do rohu křesla. Stiskl její ruce.  
“Teď buď silná,” řekl Sáře, i když spíš to říkal sám sobě. Sára se mu dívala do očí, vyčkávala. “Paulie a Alexio byli kontrolovat něco ve skladišti, nevrátili se, tak mě Luigi poprosil, abych se tam jel také podívat. Paulieho jsem nenašel, ale Alexia postřelili.”  
Sára zalapala po dechu. “Jak?”  
“Nevím, našel jsem ho sedět promrzlého před skladištěm, bůh ví jak dlouho tam s tou ránou v břiše seděl. Když jsem ho viděl, myslel jsem si že je… mrtvý. Ale probral se. Odvezl jsem ho k doktorovi, Sáro. Bude vpořádku!” Vzal její tváře do dlaní. Viděl, jak se jí do očí derou slzičky. “Bude vpořádku, rozumíš mi? Luigi je s ním a Alexio si jen potřebuje odpočinout, doktor ho zachránil.” Přitáhl si Sáru k sobě do náruče. Sára se mu schoulila na hrudi a tiše vzlykla. Tom zavřel oči. Zabořil tvář do jejích vlasů. “Bude v pořádku.” zopakoval.  
To se ale nedalo říct o Pauliem, jen bůh věděl, kde mu byl konec. Tom začínal mít hroznou předtuchu, že Sam nikde nedospává předešlou noc a že ji nestrávil v hedvábném povlečení starostovi dcery. Měl dojem, že se po něm také beze stopy slehla zem.


	5. Chapter 5

Otevřel oči. S úlevou zjistil, že na obě vidí. Ještě toho rána měl jedno nateklé tak, že ho nemohl ani otevřít. Teď ho jenom bolelo a spolu s ním celé tělo. Seděl na dřevěné židli, odkrvené ruce svázané za zády a opěrkou židle. Kolem něj panovala naprostá tma, jen zamřížovaným okénkem dovnitř pronikalo chabé světlo reflektorů od aut a ledový zimní vzduch. Vzhlédl, z chodby za těžkými dveřmi vycházely hlasy a kroky. To se nejspíše jeho věznitelé vraceli pro další kolo nešetrného výslechu.  
Sam neměl tušení, kde se to ocitl. Když se probudil poprvé, byl svázaný na zemi, někdo mu pokládal pořád dokola ty samé otázky, na které nehodlal odpovídat. A pokaždé, když neodpověděl, ho jeho věznitel pořádně nakopl do břicha nebo udeřil pěstí do spánku. Dobře věděl, že nemůže nic říct a na otázky týkající se rodiny provokativně mlčel, což mělo za následek další monokl, zlomený nos nebo bolest břicha. Košili měl pomačkanou, ušpiněnou a vykasanou, krémové sako bylo to tam. Vlasy měl rozcuchané, pramínky černých kudrlinek mu padaly do čela. Dlouze vydechl, třásl se zimou a bolestí.  
Kroky, které zaslechl, sílily, dokud se nezastavily před jeho vězením. Těžké dřevěné dveře se otevřely a jeho na chvíli oslepilo prudké světlo z osvícené chodby. Spatřil tři siluety, dvě zůstaly stát ve dveřích, třetí vešla. Byl to jeho věznitel, gorila, která ho mlátila. Plešatý muž nesl další židli, postavil ji zády k Samovi, který na něj zamračeně mžoural. Když si jeho oči navykly na světlo, sledoval věznitele, jak se vrací ke dveřím. S pomocí druhého muže dotáhli třetího k židli.  
“Paulie…” vydechl Sam neslyšně. Sledoval, jak jeho kamaráda přivazují k židli zády k němu. Cukli s jeho zápěstím, do kterého mu vystřelila pronikavá bolest. Za chvíli seděl připoutaný zády k židli svého parťáka a on zase k němu. Ruce měli přivázané k sobě jedním kusem tlustého provazu. Paulie byl při vědomí, trochu. Zamžoural na věznitele, něco zamumlal a znovu mu klesla hlava na hruď. Věznitelé se k nim otočili zády, zabouchli těžké dveře a nechali je osamotě v naprosté tmě.  
“Paulie?” houkl Sam a pokusil se ohlédnout přes rameno.  
“Ciao, Same…” zamrmlal Paulie, zaklonil hlavu a opřel ji o Samův zátylek. “Našel jsem tě.”  
“Tohle byl tvůj plán, jak mě zachránit?” povytáhl obočí Sam.  
“Ani hovno,” Paulie zavřel oči. Hlava mu třeštila. “Neměl jsem tušení, kde je ti konec. A všichni říkali, že jsi v pohodě někde se svýma paničkama. Tak jsem to nechal plavat.”  
“Neumíš věci nechat plavat,” poznamenal Sam.  
Paulie ze sebe vydal nespokojené zamručení, potřeboval se probrat. V ráně na hlavě mu nepříjemně tepalo.  
“Co se vůbec stalo?” optal se najednou.  
Sam se zahleděl na dřevěné dveře. “Ta rozmazlená buchta mě vzala podpatkem po hlavě.”  
Paulie pootevřel jedno oko. “Cože?”  
“Zatáhl jsem ji do bezpečí, byl jsem tam jen já a ona, než jsem se stačil vzpamatovat už jsem ležel na podlaze.”  
Pauliemu zacukaly koutky, hlasitě se rozesmál.  
“Co? Čemu se směješ?” zavrtěl sebou Sam.  
“Tobě! Obvykle jsi to ty kdo obrací holky na záda!” zasmál se hlasitě. Sam zavrčel, využil toho, že jsou k sobě přivázaní a škubl pouty dozadu. V Paulieho rameni něco zakřupalo.  
“Au, dávej pozor!”  
“Oh, promiň,” zavrněl Sam.  
“A jak dostali tebe?” optal se po chvíli ticha. Paulie se zamyslel s pohledem do země. Pak rozevřel široce oči, prudce se narovnal, až vzal Sama sebou a ten narazil zády do opěradla dřevěné židle.  
“Doprdele, Alexio!”  
“Cože?”  
“Ne, kurva to ne…” sesul se zpátky na židli. Sam se pokusil ohlédnout přes rameno, ale moc toho neviděl.  
“Co se stalo?”  
“Salieri mě a Alexia poslal do skladiště zkontrolovat bedny, které nám podle Alexia mizely před očima. Ve skladišti jsme načapali zloděje, jeden se sám odstřelil, druhého jsem sejmul já. A ten chlap co jsme mu platili za to aby tam hlídal Alexia postřelil,” hlas se mu zachvěl. Sam byl pořád napůl otočený k němu. Znovu pocítil, jak Paulie zaklonil hlavu. Narovnal se a taky ji zaklonil a opřel se o něj. “Chtěl jsem ho odvést k doktorovi, když mě někdo praštil.”  
Nastalo ticho. Sam zavřel oči. “Určitě bude v pořádku,” vydechl.  
“Tys ho neviděl, Same. Byl ještě děcko, se zbraní byl nebezpečný spíš sám sobě. To kvůli mě ho zastřelili.”  
“Určitě je vpořádku, Salieri tam někoho poslal, pokud jste se nevraceli.”  
“Já nevěřím, že s tou ránou v břiše dokázal vydržet tak dlouho.”  
Sam se narovnal a nechal Paulieho, ať si opře hlavu o jeho zátylek. Přemýšlel, co říct a jestli vůbec něco říkat. Dobře věděl, že Paulie bral všechno co se stalo vážně. Neuměl vypnout, odlišit život od své práce. Pokud Alexio zemřel, Paulie si to bude navždy vyčítat. Hledal slova útěchy, ale on na tohle nebyl. Většinou to byl Paulie, který v těchto situacích tlachal.  
“Tady to taky nebyl žádný med, abys věděl,” začal Sam s pohledem na dveře.  
“Co od nás vůbec chtějí.”  
“Informace, jak funguje Salieriho organizace, kdo je ve vedení a takové ty důležité věci.”  
“Tohle nevypadá na gangstery.”  
“Ne,” přitakal Sam. “Ti nás dobře znají, kdyby tohle byla začínající válka gangů na místě by nás zastřelili a nedávali by si práci s tím nás někam převážet. Proto jsem taky doufal, že mě odsud dostanete, a ne že se ke mně přidáš.”  
“Hele!” zamručel Paulie. “Já jsem kvůli tobě pomalu ani nespal! Bál jsem se, že tě tam zastřelili!”  
Sam stočil pohled stranou. “Strachoval ses…”  
“Che, to sis ještě nezvykl?”  
“Ale jo.”  
Znovu nastalo ticho, Paulie se na židli zavrtěl, naklonil se, jako by se chtěl na Sama podívat. “Dostaneme se ven, Sammy.”  
Sam zaváhal. “Věříš tomu vůbec ty sám?”  
“Záleží, jestli tomu věříš ty.”  
Po krátké odmlce Sam odpověděl. “Jo, asi věřím.”  
“V tom případě i já. Dostali jsme se už z horších situací.”  
Sam se pokusil ohlédnout. “Víš co Paulie? Jsem vlastně rád, že tu jsi.”  
Paulie se uchechtl. “Vždyť víš, že jdu všude kam jdeš ty.”  
Sam pohlédl zpátky na dřevěné dveře. “Pitomče.”  
“Chyběl jsem ti,” zavrněl Paulie.  
Dveře jejich cely se znovu otevřely a přerušily tak tok jejich rozhovoru. Dovnitř vstoupil silný hromotluk s plešatou hlavou. Následovali ho dva věznitelé s černými šátky na tvářích. Paulie se na ně zahleděl, ten symbol rudého slavíka už někde viděl. Hromotluk pohlédl na Sama, který mu pohled oplatil. Potom ho obešel, postavil se před Paulieho a koukl na něj.  
Paulie na něj letmo pohlédl. “Na co vejráš, gorilo.”  
Odpovědí mu byla rána pěstí do nosu. Škubl hlavou dozadu, temenem narazil do Samovy hlavy. Sam se předklonil a bolestivě zaúpěl.  
“Jsme rádi, pane Lombardo, že jste nás také poctil svou návštěvou, a teď budete spolupracovat a odpovíte nám na pár otázek,” pronesl zamaskovaný muž a hromotluk si prokřupal klouby. Paulie cítil krev, jak se mu řine z nosu, pohlédl na hromotluka. Vzdorovitě si odplivl na zem a usmál se.


	6. Chapter 6

“Dobře, jen obleču malou a hned jsme u tebe, tati. Taky tě mám ráda, pa,” zavěsila Sára sluchátko. Tom ji sledoval opřený o futra dveří.  
“Musím do baru, ale nebude to dlouho trvat,” políbila Toma na tvář.  
“Dobrá, budu u doktora, musím zjistit co se stalo s Pauliem.”  
“On pšijde steljda Paulie?” rozzářila se Julia. Sara jí uvazovala šálu kolem krku.  
“To asi ne, beruško, ale půjdeme navštívit Alexia, určitě tě rád uvidí,” usmála se Sára a nasadila jí na hlavu kulicha.  
Tom je sledoval. Poslední noc moc nespal. A když už usínal, na mysl mu stále vyplouval obraz rozstříleného Alexia sedícího u zdi. Uvědomoval si, že stejně dobře tam mohl být zastřelený Paulie a on ho nenašel. Nedalo mu to spát. Ráno znovu zkoušel volat Samovi, ale stejně jako předešlý den to nikdo nebral. Zkusil zavolat i Paulimu, ale dočkal se stejné odpovědi.  
Prošel kolem holek, nasadil si klobouk a oblékl kabát. “Budu na vás čekat.”  
Sára mu vlepila pusu a Julia ho objala na rozloučenou. Tom vyšel na čerstvě zasněžené ulice. Sníh přestal padat až ráno, celou noc hustě chumelilo. Tam, kde nebyl sníh odhrabán předešlé dny napadaly skoro dva metry sněhu a chodníky teprve na odhrabání čekaly. Brodil se bílým sněhem, sem tam pozdravil nějakého souseda, ploužil se ale k doktorovi domů, který bydlel jen o pár ulic vedle. Potřeboval z Alexia dostat, co se ve skladišti předešlý den vlastně stalo a kam, do háje, zmizel Paulie.  
Všudypřítomní sníh mu postup stěžoval, pohroužený v myšlenkách ani nevěděl, jak se k doktorově domu dostal. Za chvíli už ale oklepával boty na doktorově verandě. Natáhl se ke dveřím, že zaklepe, ale místo toho se do nich opřel dlaní. Bylo otevřelo. Dveře se s tichým skřípáním otevřely a odkryly vstupní halu. Tom s rukou nataženou stále před sebe koukal dovnitř, doleva, potom doprava.  
“Ehm, haló?” houkl do domu. Instinktivně zašmátral v pouzdře a vytáhl kolt. Rozhlédl se, a vešel. Našlapoval chodbou pomalu a ostražitě, po jeho levici se nacházely dveře do kuchyně. Nahlédl.  
“Proboha,” vydechl; na podlaze v kuchyni ležel doktor, vedle něho dřevěné prkno, kterým ho někdo s největší pravděpodobností praštil po hlavě. Tom k němu rychle podřepl. Vyzkoušel tep a ujistil se, že doktor byl naživu. S úlevou se rozhlédl po kuchyni. Zmocnil se ho divný pocit; ten, kdo to udělal, by tady ještě mohl být. A tak s opatrností a zbraní v pohotovosti prošel celé spodní patro. Když procházel kolem schodů, zaslechl z horního patra vrzání podlahy. Vzhlédl, potichu jako myška, našlapoval na dřevěných schodech. Vystoupal až nahoru. V chodbě nikdo nebyl, jen dveře naproti schodům byly pootevřené. Pokoj pro vážně zraněné, uvědomil si Tom. Koberec v chodbě tlumil jeho kroky, v naprostém tichu se dostal až ke dveřím. Nahlédl škvírou dovnitř. Nad spícím Alexiem, který ležel zahrabaný v peřinách, zahlédl muže v dlouhém kabátu. V rukou svíral polštář a obličej měl zakrytý černou látkou, na paži pravé ruky měl zvláštní tmavou nášivku s červeným symbolem. Muž přitiskl polštář Alexiovi k obličeji. Chlapec se okamžitě začal dusit, škubl sebou a zašmátral rukama ve vzduchu.  
“Do háje!” Tom vrazil do dveří. “Nech ho být!”  
Namířil na muže svou zbraň, ale nevystřelil. Nechtěl střílet v doktorově domě. Místo toho se proti muži rozběhl jako běsnící býk, uchopil ho kolem hrudi a porazil na zem. Zápasil s ním, napřáhl se, aby muže udeřil pěstí, útočník ho ale odrazil. Vší silou ze sebe Toma shodil, převalil se a zvedl na nohy. Tom žuchl na zadek. Sledoval, jak muž proskočil zavřeným oknem ven. Sklo se roztříštilo na tisíc kousků, ohlušující rachot rozbitého skla se roznesl ztichlým domem. Tom překvapeně zamrkal, vyhrabal se na nohy a připotácel se k oknu. Muž dopadl na stříšku nad verandou, odtama seskočil dolů na zem do kotoulu a dal se na útěk sněhem. Tom za ním hleděl.  
“Tohle je nějaký zkurvený akrobat…” zavrčel Tom škrábaje se vzadu na krku. Potom se konečně otočil. Pohlédl na chlapce na posteli. Alexio ležel na zádech, polštář shozený z postele a těžce oddechoval.  
“Alexio,” Tom k němu vyšel, schovávaje zbraň do pouzdra. Chlapec pootevřel oči.  
“Co… co to bylo, Tome?”  
“To nevím,” koukl na rozbité okno.  
“On… on mě chtěl zabít,” špitl Alexio.  
Tom neodpověděl, už to tak vypadalo. Místo toho si sedl na kraj postele. “Teď mě poslouchej, Alexio, je to hodně důležité. Pamatuješ si, co se stalo v tom skladišti?”  
Alexio se mu díval do očí, potom sklouzl pohledem bokem. “Já… zpanikařil jsem.”  
“To nic, zkus se soustředit,” řekl klidně Tom. “Nechám tě přemýšlet, já musím jít zkontrolovat doktora. Za chvíli se vrátím.” Alexio se díval za Tomem, jak odchází. Zavřel oči, zabořil hlavu víc do polštáře a vydechl.  
Tom sestoupil po schodech dolů a našel doktora na stejném místě, kde ho nechal. Jemně s ním zatřásl. “Doktore?”  
Doktor něco zamumlal, chytil se za hlavu a zvedl se na ruce. “Do háje, to byla pecka…”  
“Někdo vás praštil,” podotkl Tom a pomohl mu vstát.  
“Jo, zaslechl jsem dveře, než jsem se stihl otočit už jsem ležel na zemi.” koukl na prkýnko na maso, které leželo na zemi. Zatřásl hlavou.  
“Máte štěstí, někdo přišel dorazit Alexia.”  
“Cože?” doktor na něj koukl. “Kde je teď?”  
“Ten někdo upláchl, oknem. Ale Alexio je vpořádku.”  
Doktor zavrtěl hlavou. “Potřebuji kávu.” A Tom nemohl než souhlasit.  
Když oba konečně usedli ke stolu a dopřáli si chvíli klidu a černou kávu, ozvalo se zabušen na dveře.  
“Doktore?! Tome!” dveře se otevřely a dovnitř vtrhla nedočkavá Sára, obličej ztrápený starostmi. Rozhlédla se, dokud pohledem nezavadila o Toma, který jí vyšel s kávou v ruce naproti. “Co se stalo? Co to rozbité okno?”  
“Vysvětlím to,” začal Tom, ale Sára ho obešla a vyběhla po schodech nahoru.Ve dveřích se hned po ní objevil Luigi nesoucí Julii v náručí. Pohlédl na Toma.  
“Přišli jsme, jak nejrychleji to šlo, museli jsme zaškolit pár chlapů, takže doufám, že až se vrátím do baru, nezbudou z něho jenom ohořelé ruiny,” pronesl Luigi a položil Julii na zem. “Dobrej, doktore.” Doktor jen zvedl hrnek kávy na pozdrav. Poslední dobou měl dojem, že ho za některé věci neplatí dost.  
“Ahoj, tati!” vyjekla Julia a pověsila se Tomovi na paži a objala ho. Táta si ji s letmým úsměvem přitáhl k sobě.  
“Někdo se pokusil dorazit Alexia,” sdělil Luigimu prostě.  
Barman zatřásl hlavou. “Tohle je strašné. Jak je na tom?”  
“Žije, přišel jsem právě včas, abych ho toho vraha zbavil.”  
Luigi mu pokynul, ať jdou nahoru. Tom vzal Julii do náruče, poděkoval doktorovi za kávu a následoval Luigiho do horního patra.  
Sára už seděl na posteli a objímala Alexia. “Proboha, měla jsem takový strach, když mi to Tom řekl.”  
“Já vím, omlouvám se…” zamrmlal Alexio s pohledem provinilého štěněte.  
“Ty se nemáš za co omlouvat, pitomče,” usmála se Sára a odtáhla se od něj.  
Julie, jen co viděla Alexia, radostně výskla a začala se domáhat položení na zem. Vyběhla k posteli a objala Alexiovi ruku.  
“Ahoj, maličká…” uchechtl se chabě chlapec. Pohlédl na Toma a přikývl, že je připravený vypovídat.  
Za chvíli všichni seděli kolem jeho postele. Sára s Julii na posteli, Tom se opíral zády o stěnu a Luigi si z vedlejšího pokoje donesl židli.  
Alexio začal vyprávět. Pověděl jim, jak Paulie záměrně minul skladiště, protože mu přišlo podezřelé, že strážný není tam, kde má být. Jak mu dal zbraň a jak přelézali plot, aby se do skladiště nepozorovaně dostali. Jak Paulie zmizel ve skladišti a on zůstal venku, protože se bál. Zaslechl výstřel a vyběhl se podívat, co se stalo, ale narazil do Salieriho chlapa. Namířil na něj revolver, ale chlap vystřelil rychleji. Popis toho, jak krvácel a jak Paulie před ním vystřelil muži mozek z hlavy, zaonačil kvůli Julii, všichni ostatní to ale pochopili. Vyprávěl, jak ho Paulie přikryl kabátem, odběhl pro auto, a už se nevrátil.  
“Potom si už pamatuju jenom zvuky, kroky a hlasy. Někdo přijel autem, myslel jsem, že to je Paulie, ale nikdo si mě nevšímal.” vysvětloval. “Ti lidé chodili kolem mě, něco nosili. Potom jsem zaslechl, jak se baví i o mně. Říkali, že už jsem tuhej, a já tomu začal věřit. Že to všechno už vnímám posmrtně, že jsem to nemohl přežít. Potom jsi přišel ty, Tome.”  
Tom zamyšleně pohlédl na rozbité okno, přes který natáhli tlustý závěs, aby dovnitř tolik netáhlo. Doktor slíbil, že brzy, jen co to bude možné, přesune Alexia do druhého pokoje pro pacienty.  
“Když jsem přišel, nikdo jiný tam nebyl. Žádná mrtvola, pusto prázdno. Ani toho Salieriho hlídače jsem nenašel,” ujal se vyprávění Tom.  
“Museli je odstranit. Zahladit stopy, ale proč?” zamyslel se Luigi. “Je to tolik práce.”  
Julie si hrála s Alexiovou rukou, s jeho prsty. Alexio zvedl ruku a dloubl jí do nosíku. “Tut,” usmál se a Julia se hlasitě rozesmála.  
“Udělej to znovu!”  
“Tut,” usmál se Alexio.  
Tom je sledoval, potom pohlédl na Luigiho. “Ať to byl kdokoliv, nejspíš sebou vzal i Paulieho. Kdyby se jednalo o nějakou další rodinu, asi by si s tím tolik práce nedávali. Pro nás by bylo největší varování Pauliho pohozené tělo ve sněhu před barem.”  
Všichni na něj pohlédli, měl pravdu. Luigi se zvedl ze židle. “Půjdu zavolat donovi.”  
“Půjdu si zapálit,” vydechl Tom.  
V kapse kabátu, který byl přehozený přes Luigiho židli vyhrabal cigarety, jednu vytáhl a do kapsy si strčil zapalovač. Pohled Sáry ho vyprovodil ze dveří. Sešel ze schodů a zamířil na verandu. Sledoval zasněženou ulici, lidi brodící se sněhem a auta klouzající po zledovatělé silnici. Strčil si cigaretu do úst a cvakl zapalovačem. Nestihl ani pořádně potáhnout z cigarety, když mu tupá bolest v týle zatemnila oči. Klopýtl na schodech a zřítil se z verandy do měkkého sněhu.


	7. Chapter 7

Neměl tušení jak dlouho byl mimo. Pokusil se převrátit, ale kolenem narazil do sedačky před sebou.  
“A hele, šípková růženka se probrala,” zasmál se muž sedící na sedadle spolujezdce. Tom zamžoural před sebe. Ležel na břiše na zadních sedačkách nějakého auta, ruce měl svázané pod sebou.  
Venku panovalo šero, alespoň co mohl soudit z té trochy výhledu, kterou měl. Sem tam zahlédl nějaký strom, nebo chalupu. Museli ho odvézt na venkov. Pokusil se převrátit alespoň na záda. Když skončil na boku a byl několikrát okřiknut nepříjemným spolujezdcem, zanechal své snahy. Stočil pohled k oknu a hleděl na ztemňující se oblohu. Ocelové nebe bylo neměnné a Tom měl pocit, že se auto vůbec nepohybuje. Jediný důkaz o tom, že auto pokračovalo ve své cestě, bylo vrnění motoru a občasné poskočení auta. Snažil se vzpomenout, co se vlastně stalo. V jednu chvíli stál na verandě doktorova domu, v druhé ležel obličejem ve sněhu. V hlavě mu dunělo. Bolest se s každým výmolem, na který řidič najel, zhoršovala. Zdálo se, že ani nejedou po asfaltové cestě. Stromy kolem zhoustly, alespoň co mohl soudit podle skromného výhledu na oblohu, kterou sem tam proťaly špičky stromů.  
“Počkej,” ozval se spolujezdec.  
“Na co?”  
“Prostě mi tady zastav, jo?”  
“Děláš si ze mě prdel?”  
“Radši tady, než v tý zkurvený rybářský boudě! Zastav!”  
Auto přibrzdilo na okraji vozovky. Tom se na zadní sedačce zhoupl dopředu, div ze sedaček nespadl. Ruce měl svázané před sebou, pokusil se posadit.  
Spolujezdec vystoupil z auta, poodstoupil pár kroků do trávy a rozepnul svůj poklopec. Řidič si promnul čelo.  
“Já jsem mu říkal, běž, ať při cestě necouráš, ale ne. To by na něj bylo moc chytrý… zasraná práce.”  
Tomovi se podařilo posadit, aniž by vzbudil pozornost u řidiče. Pohlédl na provaz, kterým měl svázané ruce a na nic netušícího řidiče před sebou. Zvedl ruce. Řidič na poslední chvíli zahlédl pohyb ve zpětném zrcátku.  
“Co to?” otočil se, ale Tom už mu tiskl provaz pout kolem krku. Tlačil ho na sedadlo řidiče. Muž sebou zaškubal, zasípal a zašmátral rukou před sebou. Ještě udeřil dlaní do volantu, než ochabl. Sesul se na sedadlo.  
Tom rychle koukl na spolujezdce, který vykonával svou potřebu a ničeho si nevšiml. Svázanýma rukama uchopil kliku od dveří auta, zatlačil a otevřel. Nemotorně vystrčil nohy z auta, žuchl do dřepu. Přikrčený za stranu auta nahlédl na spolujezdce, aby věděl, kolik času ještě má. Ozval se zvuk poklopce. Jeho čas se krátil, vystartoval z úkrytu. Dvěma rychlými kroky chytil muže pod krkem, lano na rukou mu přitiskl ke krku. Muž sebou cukl, prsty semknul pevně kolem Tomovy ruky. Zamával druhou rukou před sebe, jako kdyby se natahoval po nějaké neviditelné pomoci.  
Za chvíli bylo po všem. Tom položil bezvládné tělo na zem. Prohrábl muži kapsy a našel kapesní nožík. Nemotorně ho otevřel a s vypětím veškeré zručnosti a sil si přeřízl provaz na rukou.  
Ruce se mu klepaly. Kalhoty měl promočené od brodění se sněhem. Neměl tušení, kam ho ti chlapy odvezli. Kolem něho panovala naprostá temnota, byla mu zima a on měl na sobě pouze košili. Klepal se, zuby mu drkotaly a jeho jediným cílem bylo dostat se někam do civilizace. Nacházel se ale uprostřed tmy. Silnice, po které kráčel vypadala méně používaná. Byla rozježděná, ale namrzlý hladký sníh mu klouzal pod nohama. Kolem něho ze tmy vystupovaly stromy které se dlouhými větvemi dotýkaly země.  
Měl pocit, že snad umrzne. Červené ruce si tiskl do podpaží, zmrzlý sníh mu stěžoval postup, ledový mráz ho kousal do tváří. Neměl tušení, jak dlouho jde, když v dálce spatřil světlo vycházející z okna budovy. Vidina na úkryt před mrazem ho hnala kupředu, dokud se mu na mysl nevloudila kradmá myšlenka. Když utíkal od auta, šel po směru jízdy. Co když jeho věznitelé měli namířeno přesně sem? Zatajil dech. Jak postupoval kupředu ze tmy se vynořily dvě dřevěné boudy na břehu jezera Fyer. Zastavil se v zatáčce, kde cesta pokračovala podél jezera k hrázi. Schoval se za plechový plot, studil ho do zad, ale rozhodl se to vydržet.  
“Tak o této chatrči mluvili,” procedil Tom mezi zuby. Když nahlédnul přes škvíry v plotě, uviděl venku před boudou stát tři muže. Všichni měli dlouhé kabáty, obličeje skryté za šátky, když zrovna nekouřili cigarety a na hlavách klobouky. Tom zatajil dech, vybavil si toho vraha, který přišel do doktorova domu dorazit Alexia. Měl přes obličej stejný šátek, nejspíš nějaké poznávací znamení. Vklouzl za hromadu beden, a doufal, že něco zaslechne.  
Z boudy vyšel čtvrtý muž, holohlavý. Sundal si šátek a vydechl. “To je den.”  
“Copak, Georgi, nejde ti karta?” ušklíbl se jeden z mužů. “Buď rád, že jsi tam uvnitř a nemusíš čekat tady venku.”  
“Každou chvíli by měli dovíst ještě někoho,” špitl druhý chlap, který si nechal na obličeji šátek.  
“Víme koho?” optal se muž s cigaretou.  
“Jop,” prohlásil hrdě muž se šátkem. “Angela.”  
“Hovno,” vydechl muž s cigaretou. “Takže jsme je chytili všechny tři!”  
Tomovi projel mráz po zádech. Tohle nebyli gangsteři, ale ani nikdo obyčejný. S těmi šátky se symbolem rudého slavíka působili spíše jako kultisté, než cokoliv jiného. Naklonil se víc, aby lépe slyšel.  
“Ještě se neraduj, musí nám toho hodně říct, jinak bude šéf nasranej,” odvětil muž se šátkem, potom pohlédl na Georgia. “Nevypadáš nadšeně.”  
Plešoun si promnul odřené klouby. “Už mě pěkně bolí ruce, ti dva nechtějí zpívat i kdybych je natahoval na skřipec. Běžte je teď mlátit někdo jinej!”  
“Ty seš svaly téhle akce,” zasmál se muž s cigaretou, odhodil nedopalek a přišlápl ho.  
“Tohle jsem ve smlouvě nepodepisoval,” zamračil se Georgi.  
“To nikdo z nás,” vzdychl muž s cigaretou, natáhl si šátek a následoval své tři parťáky dovnitř chatrče.  
Tom sedící na studené zemi za hromadou beden si snažil dát dohromady dílky skládačky, které mu někdo hodil na stůl bez vysvětlení, poházené a neuspořádané. Ty co měl mu začínaly zapadat do sebe, Paulieho a Sama evidentně unesla, stejně jako jeho, podivná skupina gangsterů. Snaží se z nich vymlátit informace a zahladit za sebou všechny stopy, aby nebyli odhaleni, přitom to evidentně ani nedělají z vlastní vůle a podepisovali nějaké smlouvy, jestli o mlčenlivosti nebo provedení práce Tom netušil. Ve skládačce byly pořád dost velké mezery, které čekaly na to, až Tommy najde příslušné dílky, které by do nich zapadly. Ohlédl se po chatrči. Zuby mu drkotaly, ruce a tváře ho zebaly a vidina na teplý úkryt se zdála být příliš lákavá. Musel na to jít ale chytře. Nevěděl, kolik chlapů se tady schovává. Věděl jen to, že někde uvnitř té boudy jsou jeho dva kamarádi a že bez nich odsud nehodlá odejít!  
Vykoukl ze svého úkrytu. Přikrčený se připlížil k rybářské boudě. Měla zatlučená okna. Skrz prkna procházelo nažloutlé světlo. Nad vchodem se houpala jedna jediná žárovka, líně osvětlovala prostor před rybářskou boudou. Tom po letmém prohlédnutí okolí zjistil, že za boudou stojí postavená dvě pětimístná auta. V komplexu mohlo být nanejvýš deset mužů, pokud byla obě auta plně obsazená. To bylo dost chlapů i na něj.  
Přikrčený u stěny, obešel boudu po jejím obvodu. Za ní mizelo v temnotě někde nad hladinou jezera dřevěné molo. Zastavil se u dalšího osvíceného okna a nakoukl škvírou dovnitř. Neviděl toho moc. Ale slyšel.  
“Tak co?” pronesl hlas mimo Tomovo zorné pole. Byl starý, ale pevný, a Tomovi přišel něčím povědomí.  
“Pořád nic, pane. Jen…” zaváhal muž, kterého Tom identifikoval jako kuřáka ze dvora.  
“Co?”  
“Přijela vaše…” začal muž, ale než to stihl doříct byl surově přerušen ženou v zeleném kabátě, která vstoupila do Tomova zorného pole. Odstrčila muže stranou, blond vlasy měla stažené do drdolu na hlavě.  
“Co tady děláš?” podivil se stařec, kterého Tom neviděl.  
“Už mě to nebaví, abys věděl!” vykřikla dívka. Tom zalapal po dechu. Díval se na Stefany Rogersovou.  
“A co?” odvětil jí unaveně stařec.  
“Tahle tvoje šaškárna! Čeho si myslíš, že dosáhneš!”  
“Vítězství,” odvětil jí bez emocí.  
“Jen se zesměšňuješ! Hraješ si s ohněm a tenhle oheň tě nejen popálí. Tenhle tě sežehne!”  
Ozvalo se zašoupání židle, jak neviděný muž vstal od stolu. “Co si to dovoluješ! Tohle všechno dělám pro tebe!”  
“Tohle si jenom nalháváš! Snažíš se ospravedlnit si svoje činy… Ale tohle nejsi ty!” hlas Stefany se změkčil. Už to nebylo to agresivní vrčení teritoriální tygřice. “Copak si myslíš, že tohle by maminka chtěla?”  
“Tohle dělám pro ni a pro tebe, Stefany… Cožpak jsi zapomněla, proč vlastně tvoje matka zemřela? Kvůli válce těhle posraných gangstrů! Konečně mám šanci se jich zbavit jednou provždy!”  
“Tím, že začneš další válku? Lost Heaven nepotřebuje další krveprolití, potřebuje vůdce, který bude se zločinem bojovat poctivě.”  
“A copak oni hrají poctivě?”  
Stefany chvíli mlčela, než se nadechla k odpovědi. “Rozhodně víc než ty, nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem ti kdy vůbec pomáhala!”  
“Nemáš tušení, co je správné, Stefany. Když zlikviduji Salieriho a odstraním jeho nejbližší bude v tomto městě znovu bezpečno. Cožpak bys chtěla abych skončil jako Gilotti?”  
“Gilotti alespoň bojoval politickými prostředky.”  
“Gilotti se upsal Morellovi!” vyštěkl muž. “Bojoval proti mafii s mafií po svém boku! Přilepil si na hlavu terč!”  
“A cožpak ty sis ho nepřilepil také, když jsi usmlouval se Salierim dohodu za moje bezpečí? Na tom plese mohl někdo zemřít!”  
“Houby, byl to perfektní plán.”  
“Který ti ale moc nevychazí. Angelo je ti na stopě,” zavrčela Stefany.  
“Ach, ano. Angelo. Tento muž je již na cestě k nám, aby se připojil ke svým přátelům.”  
Stefany hleděla na muže s odporem v očích. “Já tě už nepoznávám. Ty nejsi můj otec!” S těmi slovy se otočila k odchodu.  
“Cože? Jak se opovažuješ, ty. Okamžitě se sem vrať!” vřískl muž, ale jen se sesul zpátky na svou židli.  
Tom venku pod oknem byl jako opařený. Chlad nevnímal, ani tupou bolest ve zmrzlých kotnících. Ten muž, který unesl jeho přátele, pokusil se dorazit Alexia a vůbec ohrozil slušné občany Lost Heaven byl starosta Rogers. Musel jednat. Z dřepu vystřelil jako čertík z krabičky, podél stěny se vrátil zpátky do dvora.  
“Nečum, ty hnusný prase,” uslyšel Stefany někde z vnitřku budovy. Schoval se za roh a sledoval dvůr.  
Stefany vyšla z budovy sama, vypadala naštvaně. Sledoval jak došla k jednomu ze dvou aut a odemknula ho. Když se ujistil, že je sama a nikdo ji nesleduje, vyšel Tom ze svého úkrytu. Tichý jako myška přitiskl Stefany dlaň na pusu. Druhou rukou ji vzal za paži. Chtěla pištět, ohnala se, ale on ji držel pevně.  
“Taky vás rád vidím, Stefany,” ušklíbl se šeptem Tom. “Prosím, potřebuji vaši pomoc!”  
Dívka se uklidnila, úkosem se na něj pokusila pohlédnout. Tom ji zatáhl za bedny, za které se předtím schovával on sám. Když si byl jistý, že je nikdo neviděl, pustil ji.  
“Takhle zacházet s dámou, jste stejnej jako ten váš kámoš.” zavrčela Stefany sedíc na zemi ve sněhu.  
“A já tak nějak chápu, proč takový byl,” ušklíbl se Tom, než ale stihla začít argumentovat, posadil se k ní. “Vím, že po vás budu chtít hodně a že vy nemáte absolutně žádný důvod mi věřit nebo pomáhat, ale…”  
“Chcete dostat svoje kamarády ven a nevíte, jak to udělat, protože uvnitř sedí jeden poblázněný dědek, který vás nechal unést a nejste si jistý, čeho je ještě schopen,” pohlédla mu do očí Stefany.  
Tom se nezmohl na nic než přikývnutí.  
“Vlastně, chci zastavit to krveprolití, které se váš otec chystá udělat.”  
Stefany sklopila pohled.  
“Vy jste o tom věděla,” odtušil.  
“Částečně ano. Myslela jsem si, že chce informace o vaši organizaci využít pro své politické účely, předat je policii,” zakroutila hlavou. “Netušila jsem, že se pokusí s těmi informacemi vaši organizaci vyvraždit.”  
“Ani jeden nechceme další válku.”  
“Pomůžu vám,” přerušila ho a zvedla se.  
Tom následoval jejího příkladu. Ale byl zase uzemněn jejím přísným pohledem. “Pomůžu vám dostat se dovnitř, potom odjíždím. Nechci tady být, ať už vy nebo ti vaši kamarádi uděláte cokoliv. Jasné?”  
“Víte, pokud váš otec…” Přerušila ho zdviženou dlaní.  
“Nechci to vědět. A teď pojďte. Ta bouda nemá moc místností, vlastně má tři, dvě kanceláře, jednu velkou loděnici a ještě sklep. Vaše kamarády určitě drží dole. Otec tady nemá moc chlapů. Málo kdo s ním do toho chtěl jít.”  
“Dostávají zaplaceno?”  
“Zlatem,” pronesla s chladnou tváří. “Přesněji je tady sedm chlapů a můj otec. Tři jsou u něho, aby ho hlídali. Tři mají na starosti bezpečí budovy. Jeden stojí vzadu na molu, druhý v chodbě u dveří, třetí u sklepa. Poslední chlap je taková hnusná gorila, ten se stará o vězně.”  
“Viděl jsem,” poznamenal Tom.  
“Pomůžu vám dostat se dovnitř, potom odcházím,” zopakovala Stefany a upravila si dlaní vlasy.  
Tom ani nestihl nad odhodláním, s jakým se vrhala do všech úkolů, žasnout. Na jednu stranu ji obdivoval, na tu druhou už teď mu bylo jasné, že se Stefany stane trnem v oku Salieriho organizaci a že se jen tak za dobrý skutek uplatit nenechá. Když ji sledoval, jak kráčela zpátky k boudě, zadoufal, že jí to, co se dnes v noci stalo a ještě stane přiměje vzdát se své politické kampaně, či snad ji pozměnit a nebo nejlépe přinutí odejít z Lost Heavenu. V takovém zkorumpovaném městě jí byla škoda.  
Přitiskl se ke stěně u dveří, slyšel, jak Stefany kráčí chodbou.  
“Slečno Rogersová, vy jste ještě tady?” promluvil strážný na chodbě.  
“Ano, víte, moje auto nejde nastartovat a já se v těch technických věcech nevyznám,” Tom nahlédl, viděl Stefany stát u muže zamaskového šátkem, prstem mu přejela po hrudi. “Kdyby mi ale někdo byl ochotný s tím autem pomoci.”  
“Ale jistě, slečno,” muž se pod šátkem usmál. Tom se přitiskl víc ke stěně. Stín ho skryl a když kolem něho procházela Stefany spolu s mužem, jeho jediným štěstím bylo, že muž až okatě věnoval pozornost jen slečně Rogersové. Proklouzl jim za zády do chodby. Byla dlouhá a ústila do velké místnosti, jak říkala stefany. Po levé i pravé straně byly kanceláře. V té napravo seděl starosta Rogers se svým strážným. Tom pospíchal do velké místnosti. Za chvíli našel schody do sklepa, opatrně po nich sestoupil. Nachystal si kapesní nůž, který sebral z mrtvoly u auta. Když pomalu sestupoval dolů, ozvalo se mužské zařvání, rozčilené hlasy a prásknutí dveří. Neměl moc času.


	8. Chapter 8

Těžké dveře se s prásknutím zabouchly. Sam cítil, jak mu natíká oko a jak na něj přestává vidět. To ale bylo vedlejší. Cítil, jak sebou Paulie na židli mele. Pokusil se nahlédnout přes rameno.  
“Jen klid, Paulie…”  
“To se ti kurva řekne!” zaúpěl Paulie. Pod košilí měl nad pravým ramenem odpornou bouli. “Moje rameno! Kurva!”  
“Přestaň sebou tak šít! Nebo si to zhoršíš.”  
“Ten zmrd mi vykloubil rameno!”  
“Paulie!”  
Paulie se poslušně přestal vrtět. Sam ale cítil, jak se chvěje, neměl mu to za zlé. Sám dobře věděl, jak vykloubené rameno bolí. Pokusil se znovu ohlédnout, ale tupé žuchnutí, které se ozvalo zpoza dveří upoutalo jeho pozornost. Měl pocit, že Paulie tiše vzlykl, ale s tím teď nemohl nic dělat. Rozčilené hlasy přicházely z druhé strany dveří, potom další tupá rána.  
“Co se děje?” zamručel Paulie.  
Dveře se najednou otevřely. Sam zamžoural do světla, viděl rozmazanou siluetu.  
“Same! Paulie!” vykřikl Tom a vrhl se k nim, za opasek si schovával colt 1911, který sebral od strážných před celou.  
“To je Tom?” Paulie se na židli snažil vytočit, ale bolest v rameni mu to nedovolila.  
“Doprdele, Tome!” Sam nevěřil svým očím. “Kdes kurva byl!”  
“Na čajovém dýchanku se slečnou Rogersovou,” ušklíbl se Tom, “ti vás ale zřídili.” vytáhl z kapsy kapesní nožík a začal přeřezávat provazy, kterými byli kluci spoutaní. Samovi tupá pichlavá bolest nedokrvených rukou střílela až do ramennou, nebylo to ale nic při představě, jakou bolest musel prožívat Paulie.  
“Nemel a pohni! Paulie potřebuje pomoc!”  
Tom přeřízl provazy a nechal kusy lýka spadnout na zem. Sam si úlevně promnul ruce a vydechl. Potom okamžitě vstal, zavrávoral směrem k Pauliemu a chytil se jeho židle. Paulie se rukou držel za rameno. Byl bledý, alespoň co se podle jeho obličeje posetého modřinami dalo soudit. Sam mu stiskl zdravou paži. “To nic, Paulie. Budeš vpořádku. Teď hlavně zatni zuby!” zvedl kus lýkového provazu a nacpal ho Pauliemu do pusy, který ho skousl. Pevně sevřel oči.  
Tom je sledoval. Nemusel se ptát, co se stalo. Pauliho vykloubené rameno mluvilo za vše. Sam popadl bezvládnou paži, druhou rukou Paulieho klíční kost. Paulie zařval jako tur i přes kus lýka, který měl v puse. Smýkal sebou, ale za chvíli bylo hotovo. Sam stál nad Pauliem obkročmo a teď usedl do jeho klína a vydechl. “Bude to v pořádku… jen to bude bolet.”  
“Nekecej!” procedil Paulie mezi zuby, vyplivl kus lýka a promnul si rameno. Zkusmo rukou pohnul, obličej se mu zkřivil bolestí, ale nebylo to nic, na co by nebyl zvyklý.  
“Jestli jste si přestali hrát, měli bychom odtud vypadnout,” poznamenal Tom.  
Sam pomohl Pauliemu na nohy a přikývl.  
“Jak ses sem vůbec dostal?”  
“Přivezli mě,” ušklíbl se Tom. “Měli v plánu ze mě také vymlátit informace, ale já jim zdrhnul.”  
Na chodbě leželi jejich strážný, jeden měl přeřízlé hrdlo, pod druhým se také zvětšovala kaluž krve.  
“Co to je vůbec za chlapy,” zakroutil hlavou Paulie.  
“Tohle? To jsou všichni starostovy muži,” ušklíbl se Tom a vycházel pomalu po schodech ze sklepa. Paulie se Samem ho následovali.  
“Starostovy?” optal se Sam.  
“Jo, tohle celý je starostova akce, chtěl se proti Salierimu postavit.”  
“Ten zkurvysyn,” zabručel Paulie.  
“Slyšel jsem ze spodu křik,” ozvalo se nad nimi. Někdo scházel po schodech dolů. “Radši to půjdu zkontrolovat…”  
Než se Tom nadál díval se do očí zamaskovanému muži. “Poplach!” vykřikl muž, ale Tom ho popadl za ruku, pěstí mu vrazil a když muž ztratil rovnováhu nechal ho Tom spadnout ze schodů dolů do sklepa. Sam s Pauliem se přitiskli ke zdi, aby pro padajícího muže vytvořili více prostoru. Zlo ale už bylo napácháno. Z vrchu se ozývaly výkřiky a kroky. Tom vytáhl zpoza opasku zbraň, kterou sebral jednomu ze strážných.  
“Proč nemůže nikdy nic jít jednoduše,” zaúpěl Paulie.  
Vyběhli po schodech nahoru do loděnice a poschovávali se v temné místnosti, ve které se nacházely dvě dřevěné lodě. Jen bůh věděl, jestli byly ještě používány. Působily staře a zašle.  
“Co to bylo?” promluvil muž z chodby, který se vracel z venku. Stefany nejspíš už odjela zpátky do města.  
Otevřely se dveře od kanceláře, ve které byl schovaný starosta. Teď vyšel ven do chodby. “Co je to tady za řev! Říkal jsem, že mají zůstat naživu.”  
Muž se po něm otočil. “Půjdu to zkontrolovat, pane.” A rozešel se do místnosti s loděmi. Na schodech do sklepa se ale zastavil a rozhlédl se. Vytáhl zbraň. Paulie s Tomem se schovávali za loděmi, přitištění k dřevěné konstrukci. Sam byl za bednami páchnoucí rybinou nešťastně blízko schodům do sklepa.  
Muž vyšel k lodím, minul bedny páchnoucí rybinou, nadzvedl látku, která zakrývala jednu loď a koukl dovnitř. Měl z toho všeho špatný pocit. Chlapy s Angelem se ještě neukázali, venku mrzlo a ze sklepa se ozývaly divné zvuky. V lodi ale nic podezřelého neviděl, stejně mu přejel mráz po zádech. Když se otočil, schytal pěstí do obličeje, někdo mu podkopl nohy. Spadl na kolena, zalapal po dechu, než schytal kolenem do brady. Padl v bezvědomí k zemi. Sam se sklonil pro zbraň, kterou muž upustil a zkontroloval zásobník. Tom s Pauliem vykoukli zpoza lodě.  
Najednou jim nad hlavou proletěly výstřely. Muž, který celou dobu stál venku na molu a hleděl do temnoty, se vrátil dovnitř zadními dveřmi, které vedly přímo do místnosti, kde se nacházela trojce. Vběhl dovnitř a vystřelil po nich. Sam střelbu opětoval a zasáhl muže do ramene.  
“Měli bychom vypadnout!” vykřikl a ohlédl se. Do chodby se vyvalil starosta se svými dvěma hlídači. Jeden ho popadl za paži a vlekl ho ven. “Musím vás dostat do bezpečí. Chraňte starostu!”  
“Za ním, dostaneme toho zmrda,” zavrčel Sam a vyběhl do chodby následován Tomem, který měl svou vlastní zbraň připravenou a odjištěnou.  
Paulie běžel jako poslední, zaslechl výstřely, ale když probíhal kolem dveří do kanceláří, vyběhl z nich poslední z mužů. Vrazil do Pauliho. Gangster proletěl zavřenými dveřmi starostovy provizorní kanceláře. Dřevo se roztříštilo všude po podlaze. Paulie narazil zády do dřevěného stolu a zaúpěl. Vzhlédl zrovna, když na něj naběhl hlídač s nožem v ruce. Svalil se na stranu a vší silou kopl muže zezadu do kolene, popadl uvolněné prkno ze dveří a přetáhl muže prknem po zádech. Muž zavrávoral, naslepo se ohnal nožem. Špička nože proťala látku na Paulieho rameni, stroužka krve se vsákla do košile. Zavrčel. Popadl muže za druhou paži, vykopl mu nůž z ruky a uštědřil mu hlavičku.  
Jak muž ustupoval před Pauliem dozadu, zašmátral v pouzdře pod kabátem. Paulie zamrkal, ten muž měl u sebe pistoli, a Paulie by byl mnohem radši, kdyby se nacházela v jeho rukou. Vyšel proti muži a hodil po něm prkno. Muž vyvedený z rovnováhy sklonil zbraň a Paulie využil situace. Popadl ho za ruku a škubl zbraní k sobě, když bude držet jeho ruku směrem k zemi, nemělo by se stát nic špatného. Znovu škubl, prst muže zavadil o kohoutek a zbraň spustila. Paulie pocítil, jak se kulka zavrtala do jeho pravého boku. Zatnul zuby. Levou pěstí udeřil muže do spánku. Muž upustil zbraň a žuchl na zem, v zápětí měl v hlavě dvě díry po kulkách.  
Paulie hleděl na muže. Dlaní se dotkl postřeleného boku, na košili se mu zvětšovala rudá skvrna. Zavrávoral a chytil se židle. Zvenku zaslechl ještě dva výstřely, než všechno utichlo. Polkl, nohy se mu třásly, ale s vypětím všech sil se vybelhal na chodbu a mířil ven. Dlaň si držel na ráně, druhou rukou se přidržoval stěny. Venku spatřil Sama stojícího nad mrtvolou ležící ve sněhu. Vločky poletovaly všude kolem a mráz ho štípal do tváří. To mu ale bylo jedno. Tom stál o kus dál a dvakrát střelil dalšího ležícího muže do hlavy. Sníh na zemi se zbarvil do ruda.  
“To je poslední,” pronesl Tom.  
Sam hleděl na tělo starosty. “Byl to nadějný muž, škoda, že si zvolil špatnou cestu,” potom se obrátil na Paulieho. “Kde k čertu vězíš.”  
Paulie polkl naprázdno, vyšel k němu ale nohy se mu podlomily, pohled rozostřil. Chytaje se zasněžených beden řítil se k zemi. Sama viděl rozmazaně, když se k němu jeho parťák rozběhl.  
“Paulie!” zachytil ho těsně předtím, než spadl obličejem do sněhu. Převrátil ho na záda aby lépe viděl. Spatřil bílou košili nasáklou lepkavou krví. Košile byla kolem rány přilepená těsně na Paulieho tělo a šlo vidět, jak velký průser to je.  
“Doprdele…” vydechl Tom, který stál nad nimi.  
“Kurva, Paulie! Tys to koupil!” vykřikl Sam.  
“To nic není,” zamrmlal Paulie.  
Samův jindy klidný obličej byl zkřivený emocemi, které se v něm probouzely. “Nic není?! Máš v břiše díru jako od posranýho golfovýho míčku! Tome, do prdele, sežeň auto!”  
Naštěstí bylo jedno zaparkované na druhé straně dvora, Tom se k němu rozběhl.  
Sněhové vločky se tiše snášely k zemi. Usazovaly se Samovi v černých vlasech, Pauliemu se roztíkaly na horkých tváří. Zakašlal. Sam serval z jednoho chlapa poměrně čistou košili, sedl si za Paulieho a vytáhl si ho do klína tak, aby mu mohl přitisknout látku k ráně. Silně krvácela a Sam nevěděl, jestli je Paulie tak bledý v obličeji z masivní ztráty krve, nebo kvůli tmě. Bál se odpovědi.  
Paulie zaklonil hlavu a opřel se o Samovu hruď.  
“Budeš v pohodě,” pronesl Sam.  
Paulie stočil oči vzhůru, jakoby se na něj chtěl podívat. “Hah, jak můžeš být pořád takový…”  
“Jaký?”  
“Bez emocí.”  
Sam hleděl přes jeho hlavu na ránu. “Emoce do naší brandže nepatří.”  
Paulie se uchechtl a dusivě se zasmál. “Fakt, jo? Tak proč se ti třesou ruce…”  
Měl pravdu. Sam zavřel oči a zabořil obličej Pauliemu do vlasů. Volnou ruku přitiskl parťákovi na čelo, ruce se mu třásly. Musel se snažit, aby nezačal křičet. Pořád si nalhával, že dokže své emoce ukrývat pod maskou hrdosti. Pod ledovou tvář profesionality, ale tak to nebylo. Kdykoliv čelil tváří v tvář smrti, kdykoliv hleděl do té hluboké propasti bez konce, ucouvnul, zpanikařil. Jeho srdce bušilo rychle a Paulie to cítil. Sam byl v hloubi duše ten kluk co vyrostl na ulici, který neměl rodinu, jen přátele, bratry pro které by zabíjel. Ale pořád si říkal, proč zrovna on. Měl pocit, že se mu smůla za ty léta lepí na paty. Že vesmír nezapomněl, kým býval v minulosti a vždycky mu uštědřil ránu, když si přestal vážit toho, co má. Byl zatracený smolař. Většinou to byl on, který skončil zmlácený, postřelený, byl to on, kdo většinou ztrácel to, co měl. A když mu teď Paulie krvácel v náruči, s každým dalším sýpavým nádechem, mu docházelo, že ztrácí i to poslední, co ve svém životě považoval za samozřejmost. Paulie byl vždycky po jeho boku. Byl pokaždé tam, aby Sama rozesmál špatnými vtipy, aby odlehčil situaci, aby se postaral. A za to mu byl vděčný.  
“Prostě budeš v pořádku, slyšíš mě? Kde je kurva ten Tom” vzhlédl Sam. “Opovaž se mi tady kurva chcípnout!”  
“Klid, Sammy…” zakašlal Paulie. “Vždyť víš, že bez tebe nikam nejdu. I tam nahoru půjdeme až spolu.” Samova ruka se začala klepat o něco víc. Paulie přitiskl dlaň na třesoucí se ruku na své ráně. Rána ošklivě zacukala.  
“Ty jsi takový idiot, Lombardo,” vydechl Sam. Paulie by i přísahal, že se jeho hlas na chvíli zachvěl. To už se ale Tomovi podařilo spojit dráty nad pedály pod palubovkou jednoho z aut. Reflektory auta zažehly jasným světlem a auto vyjelo směrem k nim. Tom vyskočil z auta, aby Samovi pomohl dostat Paulieho dovnitř. Posadili ho na zadní sedadlo, Sam si sedl k němu, aby se ujistil, že bude po čas jízdy v pořádku.  
“Neboj, Paulie, doktor tě dá dokupy,” prohlásil Tom a šlápl na plyn. Vzdalující se auto zanechalo za sebou zasněženou rybářskou boudu. Na zemi sem tam ležela studená těla, která pomalu zapadala sněhem. Druhý den ráno do rybářské boudy naběhnou policisté, kteří dostanou anonymní typ od nějaké ženy. V boudě naleznou sedm mrtvých mužů s černými šátky kolem tváří a jednoho starostu, který měl velký sen a to takový, že vyčístí Lost Heaven od zločinu, jako sliboval předním radní Gilotti. Nechť nadále slouží jako příklad toho, jak dopadne člověk, který se rozhodne postavit nepsaným zákonům tohoto města a pokusí se vyvrátit principy, které, ať se to někomu líbí nebo ne, drží Lost Heaven pohromadě.


	9. Epilog

Tom se napil z hrnku černé kávy a dlouze vydechl. Seděl na židli v Paulieho bytě, díval se z okna na zasněžený Lost Heaven a přemýšlel, co všechno se seběhlo během jednoho víkendu. A že toho bylo dost. Popotáhl a otřel si nos kapesníkem, který svíral v druhé ruce. Snažil se nekýchat, horká káva ho spíše dráždila v krku, než aby pomáhala a o cigaretě, kterou si zrovna zapálil ani nemluvě.  
“Chováš se jako malej,” ozval se Sam. Seděl na židli u Pauliho postele a rozčileně vnucoval marodovi heřmánkový čaj.  
“A ty jako moje matka. Já jsem do háje postřelenej, ne nachlazenej, ne nemohoucí!” rozčiloval se Paulie. “On je nemocnej, proč nevnucuješ čaj jemu?” Ukázal na Toma.  
“On je dospělej,” zabručel Sam a vstal. “Já jsem ještě slabý odvar tvé matky, Lombardo, budeš mě srát a zavolám ji.”  
“Jdi do prdele! Tohle neuděláš!”  
S úšklebkem na rtech odnesl Sam hrnek s čajem zpátky do kuchyně. “Máš pravdu, neudělám, protože pak by se věnovala i mně.” Odložil čaj na linku.  
Tomovi cukly koutky, hlasitě se rozesmál. Bylo to poprvé za poslední tři dny, kdy si mohli v klidu sednout a odpočinout si, aniž by do nich někdo bušil, vyslýchal je nebo unášel. První klidný den po chaotickém nekonečném víkendu. Tom oklepal svou cigaretu nad popelníkem na stole; sledoval popel, jak padá, stejně jako sníh za okny. Blížily se Vánoce. Z myšlenek ho vytrhl hlas muže protkaný statickým šumem; Sam při cestě z kuchyně zapnul rádio v polovině ranních zpráv.  
“Lost Heavenské jezero Fyer. V komplexu bylo nalezeno osm mrtvých těl, včetně starosty Rogerse. Případ byl uzavřený jako teroristický čin. Sedm mrtvých lidí nosilo stejný symbol kultu Slavíka,” hlásal rozhlasatel. Tom zavrtěl hlavou.  
“Podle našich zpráv,” pokračovala kolegyně hlasatele, “o zmizení starosty Rogrese neměl nikdo nejmenší tušení. Prvními náznaky se ale zdál být útok na vánočním večírku, kde podle výpovědi jeho dcery stejně maskovaní muži překazili vánoční atmosféru.”  
“Nikdo neví, co se u jezera Fyer skutečně odehrálo, zůstane to navždy vánočním tajemství,” zasmál se hlasatel.  
“Slavík zdá se nezpívá,” zasmála se jeho kolegyně.  
“Ne!” vykřikl Paulie, div se nevyhrabal z postele. “To neřekla! To neřekla!”  
“Uklidni se Paulie,” přitiskl ho zpátky k posteli Sam a započalo druhé kolo jejich souboje nesoucí název péče o zraněného.  
Tom vyhlédl z okna, stále přemýšlel, že měli zatracené štěstí. Krom Stefany nikdo jiný o plánech starosty krvavě svrhnout gangy Lost Heavenského podsvětí za pomoci vlastního gangu neměl nikdo ani tušení. Všichni starostovi muži zemřeli spolu s ním. Slečna Rogersová, jak se domníval, od své politické kampaně neodstoupila, z rádia se ovšem dozvěděl, že se stěhuje do Empire Bay. Byl za to rád, protože se jednalo vskutku o výjimečnou ženu. Když dovezli Paulieho k doktorovi, zjistil, že se Alexio už může postavit na vlastní nohy, že doktor je také v pořádku a Sára s Luigim a Julii zůstali v bezpečí. Sice se ho vydali po jeho zmizení hledat, brzy však ztratili jakékoliv stopy. Sára ale pořád věřila, že, ať už zase spadl do jakého problému, se z něj dokáže vysekat. Věrně na něj čekala, jako vždy.  
Pro jednou měli zatracené štěstí. A Tom si ani nechtěl domyslet, jak by to mohlo dopadlo, kdyby takové štěstí neměli. Kdyby ho přivázali na třetí židli a mlátili ho tak dlouho, až by vypustil duši. Jestli by jeden z nich nakonec povolil, jeslti by udal Salieriho a jeho lidi, v tu chvíli by měli na rukou krev. Zatřásl hlavou a dál sledoval Lost Heaven jak zapadá sněhem. Nechtěl mít na rukou krev svých přátel, své rodiny. Sam usedl vedle něho na židli, v talíři měl ohřátou polévku. Vypadal mnohem lépe než předešlou noc, oko měl sice pořád nateklé, některé modřiny se ale začínaly pomalu ztrácet. I Paulie vypadal lépe, byť měl v břiše díru jako do samotného pekla. Tom se musel usmát, když je viděl takhle pohromadě.  
“Děje se něco, Tome?” optal se Sam a povytáhl jedno obočí.  
“Ne, jen přemýšlím, co si pro nás tohle město ještě připraví,” ušklíbl se, popotáhl z cigarety a vyhlédl z okna na zasněžený Lost Heaven.


End file.
